Danny Fenton and a New Beginning
by FoxGoggles
Summary: Danny Fenton meets a girl named Dea who's a magnet for tragedies.
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER 1  
  
Danny, Sam, and Tucker were walking to school when they ran into (why couldn't it be anyone else today?) Dash. They were trying to avoid him by crossing the street and walking on the other side, but alas, it didn't work.  
  
Dash: FENTON!  
  
Danny: Oh no, I'm STILL his favorite. You'd think he's grown outta me by now.  
  
Dash: Fenton! Your girlfriend got the lunch menu changed AGAIN! We need to settle this matter.  
  
Danny: She's NOT my girlfriend!  
  
Just then, a very pretty girl in black jeans with a blue jean skirt over them, a black tee with the words, GOOD KITTY GONE BAD on the front and waist length, jet-black hair, tried to walk by. It was up in a half- ponytail help up with hair sticks. She had the tee pulled over her navel, which revealed a very nice body shape. Dash tried to block her way.  
  
Dash: Well hello there! Do you like quarterbacks?  
  
Girl: Not if they're as pompous and conceited as you.  
  
Dash then gently put his hands on her shoulders and slightly tightened his grip. He seemed to not want to let her get away without a date. He started walking her a little way from the trio.  
  
Dash: Well, I like the spunk in you. Whatdduya say to a date, Saturday night?  
  
Girl: How bout 'No' seeing as I don't know your name, you don't know mine, and the second I looked at you I knew I didn't like you.  
  
The girl started fussing to make him let go, but he wouldn't. She threatened to scream or kick him when Danny and his friends noticed this and turned back to help.  
  
Danny: Let her go Dash!  
  
Sam: You can't do that to her!!  
  
Tucker: ....I dunno what to say!  
  
Danny: Cover me guys, I'm goin' Ghost!  
  
Tucker and Sam moved to shield Danny as he changed into Phantom Mode. Sam and Tucker moved down the road to give them some space to fight. Danny took care of Dash, turned back into human form, and helped the girl up. She was unconscious from falling when Dash released her. Sam cupped some water in her hands and poured it on her face to wake her up.  
  
Danny: Are you ok?  
  
Girl: Yeah, I'm fine. What a jerk. My name's Dea. Pronounced DAY who're you?  
  
Danny: I'm Danny, and these are my friends Sam and Tucker.  
  
Sam: We've never seen you around school before.  
  
Dea: That's because I'm new.  
  
Tucker: Well, we could show you to school if you like.  
  
Dea: No thanks, I think I can find my way from here. See ya'!  
  
3: Bye!  
  
After Dea left, Danny, Sam, and Tucker walked the rest of the way to school. When they got there the teacher announced a new student (wonder who THAT could be!).  
  
Mr. Lancer: Class, we have a new student today. This is Dea Meyers and she just moved here from Illinois. (He pronounced her name like DE-AH)  
  
Dea; My name is pronounced like DAY.  
  
Mr. Lancer: Please take your seat between...Dash and Danny.  
  
When she had finally taken her seat, Dash immediately leaned over and tried to bring a conversation up about himself. Dea tried to ignore him but found it immensely hard.  
  
Danny: Leave her alone Dash, she's not interested.  
  
Dash: How would YOU know Fenton, you couldn't ever get a girl.  
  
Danny: At least I can get a girl to hang out with me without forcing her to, like this morning.   
  
Dash: After class Fenton. We're gonna settle who she goes with for all.  
  
Danny: (slightly panicking) I really don't think that's a good idea.  
  
Dash: We're settling this at lunch, whether you want to or not!  
  
Time came and went until lunchtime rolled around. Sam, Tucker, and Danny got their food and headed for a table in the far corner of the lunchroom. Tucker was still checking out Dea. She was standing on the far side of the lunchroom looking nervous trying to find a place to sit. Tucker called over to her.  
  
Tucker: Hey Dea! Come sit with us!  
  
Dea looked immensely relieved and walked over to sit down.  
  
Dea: Nice to see you guys again! How's the food here?  
  
Sam: It's OK except for the fact that everything is MEAT!  
  
Tucker: She'd only like the menu if it were all Terfchiches.  
  
Danny: Guys, quit it! I have a bigger problem than the lunch menu here!  
  
Sam: Right, the Dash thing. Well, why don't you just not show?  
  
Tucker: He can't do that, he'll be labeled a wimp. I say just take the beating he's got and curl up in a ball and cry when you have to.  
  
Dea: It's really stupid. You two fighting over me I mean. I've only been here one day.  
  
Danny: I'm not fighting OVER you, I'm just fighting FOR you. Dash shouldn't be so full of himself.  
  
Dash: FENTON! OUTSIDE, NOW!  
  
Danny: Well, call the funeral home. I'll need a coffin ready when he's done with me. 


	2. Danny Fenton And A New Beginning Chapter...

CHAPTER 2  
  
Danny made his way outside to the football field closest to the bike racks. Dash stood the cracking his knuckles and kept looking at Dea. She never seemed to look into anyone's face when she spoke.  
  
Dash: Fenton, looks like you actually showed up!  
  
Danny: 'Course I would.  
  
Dea: Danny don't do this. There's no point!  
  
Danny: I'm fighting for you! He shouldn't be following you like that.   
  
Dea: Let him follow me! I don't care. Leave him. It doesn't matter....  
  
Danny: *sigh* You're right I guess.  
  
Danny noticed she didn't lift her head even an inch to face him completely. She seemed to be either shy, or terrified to let people see her face...  
  
Danny: Dash, I'm not going to fight you.  
  
Dash: Scared Fenton?  
  
Danny: No, I'm not scared. I'm not fighting you because Dea doesn't want me to. Besides, I'd just be dumbing myself down to your very low level. Nope. I'm goin to respect Dea and not fight you just for her.  
  
Danny looked over at Dea with a warm smile. She finally lifted her head and looked into Danny's eyes. Dea blushed and slowly lowered her head slightly, still looking into Danny's eyes. Danny turned back to Dash.  
  
Danny: See ya' Dash.  
  
Danny started to walk away until Dash pulled him back.  
  
Dash: We aren't done here Fenton!  
  
Danny: Yes, we are Dash!  
  
Again he started to walk away, but Dash wouldn't let him leave without a fight.  
  
Dash: Fenton, we're gonna settle this right now!  
  
Dea: Back off Baxter! You've got no right to tell him where he has to stay!  
  
Sam: That's right! It's just like putting him in a cage, and cages are wrong!  
  
Tucker: Leave him alone!  
  
Dash: What're you gonna do to me? Hit me? Boo-hoo, I'm so scared! Ha ha!  
  
Dea just walked right up to Dash and shoved him backwards.  
  
Dash: Meyers, this is between Danny and me.  
  
Dea: I don't think so. You are fighting a losing battle over me and no one is fighting against or with you. So back off, leave me alone, leave Danny, Sam, and Tucker alone, and shut up before I sock you so hard in the mouth it'll even hurt your dentist! (Quietly) Let's go guys.  
  
Danny, Dea, Sam, and Tucker walked out of the silent circle, leaving Dash standing there trying to decipher Dea's complicated words.  
  
Dea: Thanks for standing up for me back there. I owe you one.   
  
Tucker: Dude, Dash looked so confused man!  
  
Danny: No problem Dea.   
  
Danny looked back into Dea's eyes as Dea looked into his. Dea then slowly dropped her head again. She seemed to have a tendency to this every time she looked in anyone's eyes. Maybe she'll become more open in the next chapter. 


	3. Danny Fenton And A New Beginning Chapter...

CHAPTER 3  
  
Dea continued to hang out with Danny and his two best friends, and she too soon became one of his best friends. He still hadn't told her about his secret yet. It was just eating away at his moral. She was one of his best friends...he HAD to tell her.... One day he did just that. He invited her over to his house to let her check out his parent's lab.  
  
Danny: I still don't see why my parents are obsessed with ghosts. They make all these machines that sorta work but they've never figured out my secret.  
  
Dea: What secret Danny?  
  
Danny: (slightly playfully) I dunno if I can tell you....  
  
Dea: You can trust me.  
  
Danny: Dea, I'm a gho-  
  
Just then a ghost came out of the portal. Dea was extremely startled. She stumbled backwards but Danny paid no attention. He had already switched into Phantom Mode and was fighting the ghost. There was a blinding flash and a deafening crash in the background. Danny took about 5 minutes fighting the ghost since it was a big one. He transformed back to human and before turning around to face Dea's direction (She's currently unconscious...remember the crash and blinding flash?? ) Danny hung his head and said to the opposite wall, "I'm a half ghost Dea." Danny finally turned to face her with a slightly embarrassed face but she wasn't standing there. In fact she was nowhere to be plainly seen. He looked left and right but couldn't find her.  
  
Danny: Dea! Where are you!?  
  
He called through out the lab for ten minutes and she didn't answer. He miserably thought she ran out on him, scared. He was already climbing the stairs back up to the hall when he heard a slight shuffling behind him. Danny turned around but saw nothing. He paused on the stairs until he heard it again. "Hello?" he called. He scanned the lab while slowly climbing back down the stairs. He heard Dea's voice.  
  
Dea: (Weakly) Danny? 'Sat you?  
  
She was shielded by shadow. He couldn't see her entire form, just the ends on her black jeans.  
  
Danny: Dea, are you all right? You sound kind of... out of it.  
  
Dea: Yeah, I'm fine. *rubbing her head* What was that thing?  
  
Dea stepped out of the shadows and Danny let out a noise of a sharp intake of breath. Dea's hair had turned snow white. Her chestnut colored eyes were now glowing green. She was slightly transparent, her skirt had turned white, and her boots were white too. Her shirt and jeans remained black, but they tightened on her body. Her shirt sleeves lengthened t cover he arms and she now had white gloves on. She hadn't noticed ANY of this.  
  
Danny: Dea, you look VERY different.  
  
Dea: How so Danny?  
  
Danny: Look in the mirror.  
  
He took her over to the mirror and her eyes widened and she lightly touched the mirror with her hand. Her face turned into a panicked look and she turned around to face Danny  
  
Dea: How did this happen to me? What's wrong with me?!  
  
Danny: Dea, calm down, it happened to me too. Ya' see...it's hard to explain...you must've fallen into that weird machine my parents built a while ago... it turned me into half ghost. That's what's happened to you now. I hope you're ok.   
  
Dea: Alright, so you're telling me, I'm half ghost now and I can walk through walls, disappear, float and fly?  
  
Danny: Yes. I can do that too. It happened about 6 months ago. You OK?  
  
Dea: (shaking) I guess. This is just.... such a shock.... never thought this kinda thing could ever happen. How am I supposed to change back? If I can.  
  
Danny: Of coarse you can. The first time it happened to me I just had to let it wear off. You'll have to stay down here in the lab until it does.  
  
Dea: (quietly) What if it doesn't wear off?  
  
Danny: It will, don't worry.  
  
Dea: I hope you're right.  
  
Danny:...Dea, can I ask you something?  
  
Dea: Sure, what is it?  
  
Danny: Dea, how come you don't ever look anyone in the eyes when you speak? Are you afraid to?  
  
Dea:.....No, I'm not. I'm just not comfortable looking people in the eye. I dunno why. I'm just not. I see something others don't. The bad things in people.  
  
She then sat down on the floor and stared at her knees, pulled up near her chest. Danny sat down beside her. He watched her although she was doing nothing. Just sitting there looking confused. He reached up and held her hand. Dea looked over at him, uncurled her knees, and rested her head on his shoulder. She let a single tear fall down her cheek and it dripped down her chin. Danny put his arm around her and held her close as she silently wept on his shoulder. 


	4. Danny Fenton and a New Beginning Chapter...

CHAPTER 4  
  
Dea cried on his shoulder for several minutes. She then preferred to be alone to brood. She then sat in a chair for a while with her forehead in her hands and her hair hanging down, framing her face. They had been down there a whole hour and Danny was getting hungry, but he didn't dare leave Dea alone in case she broke down and needed him. He deeply cared for her  
and wished they were more than just friends....  
  
Two hours later, the affects wore off and Dea looked back to normal. She looked herself over briefly, realizing she was back to normal (for now) and rested her head back in her hands. She finally spoke, though it wasn't any words reassuring her return to emotional normality.  
  
Dea: Danny, why did this happen? Was I just in the wrong place at the wrong time, or...was it meant to happen? Danny: I don't know...It could be one, the other or both. All I know is, it's not as bad as you think. Dea: Oh, yeah? I just went from geek to freak. Danny: Not if everyone finds out. And that won't happen. I promise.  
  
Dea finally lifted up her head, though her hair was still shielding her face. She gave a warm, watery smile, and pulled her hair back behind her ears. Danny looked at his watch and warned her they would be late for school. They had sat down there the entire night and hadn't eaten anything. She promised Danny she wouldn't tell anyone about what happened and told her she would meet him, Sam, and Tucker at the stop sign furthest from school.  
  
Half an hour later, Dea showed up at the stop in fresh clothes looking slightly dismal, though not enough to really notice it. Danny stopped talking with Sam and Tucker and they said they had to get to school early to finish a project. They then left leaving Danny and Dea alone. After Sam and Tuck had gone alot farther down the road Danny and Dea walked side by side, Danny his hands in his pockets, while Dea's rested on the shoulder straps of her backpack. She lowered her left hand to her side and slipped the right hand into her pocket also. Danny took hold of her hand, smiled at her, and just continued walking alongside her. They walked for another five minutes until they encountered someone far less welcome than Sam or Tucker. They came across Dash Baxter.  
  
Dash: How did you get the girl Fenton?! Danny: Dunno. How DIDN'T you get the girl? ;) Dash: You're gonna pay for that one Fenton! Dea: I don't think so Dash! Dash: Step aside little lady.  
  
Dea became infuriated at these words. She didn't notice her hair turning slowly white and her fingertips shortening even though Danny did. He yanked her back into a bush and they moved down the trail of bushes. They could hear Dash searching through the bushes looking for them. They crawled further along the bushes until they could no longer hear Dash searching for them. They straightened up and continued on their way to school. The school day passed quickly and Dea just went around to the playground and sat on the swings.  
  
Danny: Dea, you alright? Dea: Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just gonna sit here for a while. Sam: Alright. We'll be at Danny's house if ya' need us. Tucker: It's gonna be fine Dea, you'll see. Dea: I hope so...I really hope so.  
  
Dea just sat there on the swing without a sweater or even a jacket. It was a little chilly out, but she didn't mind. She became a bit sleepy but ignored it...until she fell asleep on the swing. Danny, Sam, and Tucker were getting worried as 9 P.M. rolled around and Dea hadn't showed up at her own house. The trio decided to check out where she last was: the playground. They searched the entire playground until they got to the swings. There was Dea, her head drooping slightly and her eyes closed. She was clearly asleep. Tucker tried waking her up by shaking her but she just kept on sleeping. Sam unhooked her water bottle from her bike and splashed some on Dea's face. She looked up into the eyes of each of them and shook her head. Danny leaned down near her level, lifted her chin, and looked into her eyes. They were bloodshot and nearly closed. Danny took his hand from under her chin and her head fell unexpectantly down.  
  
Danny: Dea, are you alright? Are you ok??  
  
She didn't seem to hear him.  
  
Danny: Dea!? Are you ok!? Sam: Can you hear us or what?!  
  
She finally lifted her head, unwrapped her arms from around the chains, shook her head, closed her eyes, and fell forward off the swing. 


	5. Danny Fenton and a New Beginning Chapter...

CHAPTER 5  
  
Tucker: DEA!!  
  
She lay there motionless, though still breathing normally. This may have been what calmed Tucker down.  
  
Danny: We need to get her home. She's really sick. Sam: Alright. Danny, you get her arms and Tucker, grab her legs.  
  
Lucky for them her house wasn't far from the school, so they didn't have too much of a job carrying her. They snuck inside and laid her in her bed. Then they went back downstairs to tell her parents what had happened. Again, they all rushed back upstairs to her room. She lay there sleeping, looking as dismal as before. They decided to leave her sleep...maybe she had just fallen asleep and caught a cold virus. Danny wanted to stay with her anyway. He wanted to see her awake and make sure she was OK before going home. He held her hand and looked at her closed eyes. It seemed so odd that she had only fallen asleep and now, she was too weak to open her eyes. Danny sat there for another hour, but Dea just slept on. He finally got up and went home and got into bed. It was nearly midnight by now. He hoped Dea would be better by tomorrow....  
  
Dea: I'm feeling a little bit better I guess. I'm still kinda tired and dizzy. Tucker: That's good. You gave us a big scare yesterday. Danny: I'm just glad you're alright. Sam: Me too. Did they find out what hit ya? Dea: Well, my parents didn't take me to the hospital or anything. I fared pretty well on my own. I should be up and about by tomorrow. Danny: That's good. Tucker: We gotta get goin' now. Sam: Yeah, I promised my mom I'd help her clean out the attic and I made Tucker help. Danny: My dad wants me to help with ghost fishing again. Dea: Alright, see you guys later then. Sam and Tucker: Bye!  
  
Tuck and Sam left but Danny lingered in the doorway for a moment, apparently hanging back for a last word.  
  
Danny: I'm glad you're OK. I wouldn't want anything to happen to my girlfriend. :)  
  
Danny smiled sheepishly just as Dea did, and he turned to leave. He closed her door behind him and slapped himself in the forehead.  
  
Danny: What was I thinking? I just made a complete fool of myself.  
  
Meanwhile Dea was thinking the complete opposite.  
  
Dea: He worked up the nerve to say it. :) 


	6. Danny Fenton and a New Beginning Chapter...

CHAPTER 6 In two days Dea was back to her old self again and she came back to school. Danny, Sam, and Tucker had visited her over the days she was sick and brought her the homework she missed. She came back to school in her usual outfit, occasionally dropping her books because her hands turned invisible.  
  
Dea: Does it take long to get used to? Sam: Couldn't tell ya'. You'd have to ask Danny. Dea: Does it Danny? Danny: Yeah. I'm still working on controlling mine and it's been six months since the accident. Dea: Well, I hope I get used to it soon. I'm tired of dropping my books already.  
  
Since the day Dea had fallen ill, she and Danny had become a couple. To the public view, they looked like best friends, but outside the public view, they were inseparable. Nothing could tear them apart.  
Danny had much control over his powers and was now teaching Dea to control hers. Danny offered to reverse the effects, but she wanted to keep her powers. They made her unique (almost) and she wanted to help Danny capture all the ghosts. She went through strenuous training such as agility, strength, stamina, and tae-kwon-do. Often she got frustrated and things would topple over, smash into pieces, or simply shiver on the spot. This was very odd indeed, but Danny and Dea both knew what was going on. Dea had found a way to tap into the left side of her brain and now uses the telekinetic powers she has naturally gained. She had no way to control those yet. They needed to find a way unless she wants to be banned from handling all fragile school equipment. Right now, they were working on Tae- Kwon-Do down in Danny's parents' lab. Danny was fighting against her, trying to get her to improve.  
  
Danny: Come on, don't leave your back open! Dea: I'm doing the best I can, Danny! You gotta remember, I'm a beginner! Danny: You're right, you're right. (sigh) We should be done for the day. I think we spent to much time working on strength. You're agility is terrible. Dea? Dea?? Dea: Gee, thanks for the compliment!  
  
Dea had been invisible watching him talking to "himself". She turned back to normal and ran up beside him.  
  
Dea: So, what's the agenda for tomorrow? I need to know whether to bring my wrist guards or not. Danny: Well, I don't think you're gonna need 'em. We're only working on agility and stamina. Dea: For two whole hours? Dang Danny, thought you would've loosened up a bit. Danny: You want to get better, don't you? Dea: Yes, but...Oh, fine. Whatever you say... (whispers) Slavedriver.... Danny: What? Dea: Oh, nothing. (winks)  
  
Danny shoved her a bit and she shoved him back. They regained their composure from laughing so hard and climbed the stairs to the rest of the house. 


	7. Danny Fenton and a New Beginning Chapter...

CHAPTER 7  
  
Incredibly, the school year came, and went in hyper time. Summer rolled around very fast and everyone was shipping off to summer camp. Tucker was going to computer camp and Sam was going off to Ultra-Recyclo-Vegetarian camp, to learn how to be a stronger vegetarian. Only Danny, Dea, and unfortunately, Dash were left. They were the only ones not going to summer camp. Danny and Dea spent most of their time riding their bikes around the neighborhood, training, or being terrorized by Dash. Yes, even in the summer Dash liked to annoy them. He would put sticks in their bike spokes to make them topple over, he'd ambush them on their way out of one of their houses, put bugs in their food at the mall, or, if he fancied a break, he'd simply continue throwing a football at Danny's or Dea's head. Dea finally got fed up with this and did something to Dash he would never forget. Currently, Dash was laughing at Dea because she toppled off her bike due to a stick in her bike spokes with Dash's finger prints all over it.  
  
Dea: DASH! I'M SICK OF YOU! I've known you for almost a year and you're STILL as much of a jerk as when I first met you! I've already broken my wrist thanks to you! She said as she held up the brace her wrist was in from the last time Dash did this.  
  
She did something that seemed nearly impossible considering Dash's height to Dea's. Dea was tall for her age, but nowhere near the size of Dash. She took a step backwards, swung her hand back, and SMACK! She had slapped Dash in the face. He deserved it and he knew it. He just didn't think it was ever going to come. Dash gave a very astonished look with wide eyes as Dea turned around, pulled the stick out from her spokes, and sped off around the corner, Danny trailing behind her.  
  
Danny: What was that Dea? Dea: Oooohh, I've been dying to hit him for weeks! It felt good to actually do it. Next time I try to stop you from fighting him, don't listen to me. It feels great to hit him. Danny: (looking at his watch) I think I gotta go home. Lunch time for my family. Great job back there! See ya' Dea-Dea! Dea: Bye Dan!  
  
They had started calling each other by 'other' names instead of their regular ones. Cute huh?  
  
Dea: You're leaving?! Jade M.: I'm sorry honey, but we have to go to Columbia for 2 years. John M.: Deana, Moheema, we have too. We're going to build homes and shelters for the homeless.  
  
That was the name her parents, Jade and John Meyers called her by when she was distressed.  
  
Dea: Who am I gonna stay with? Jade: Well, we were thinking...Grammy Meyers. Dea: Mom, you CAN'T be serious! Her house smells like feet and cat food and she wakes me up at the crack of dawn! I am NOT staying there! John: Well then, you'll have to think of a friend's house you can stay at.  
  
Dea: .... Well..... Jade: Yes, what is it,Dea? Dea: Well...I could maybe stay at Danny Fenton's house. Don't worry, he's got a sister not much older than me, I can stay in her room or if they have a guest room I could stay there. John: I don't like that idea. I don't want my daughter staying at a boy's house. Jade: Oh, John, you have to let her have room to grow up. She knows better! John: *aggitated sigh* Alright. Fine. She can stay. :( Dea: YAY!! ;D I hope he says yes!  
  
The next day she asked Danny if she could stay at his house for so long while they were riding their bikes.  
  
Dea: Hey, Dan? Danny: Yeah? Dea: Umm...My parents are going away for two years to built shelters and houses for the homeless in Columbia and I need to stay with someone, and since you, Sam, and Tucker are my only friends and they're away, I was wondering if I could stay with you for that period of time?.... Danny: If it were entirely up to me, I'd say definitely! But I've gotta ask my parents. Dea: Great, 'cause I don't want to stay with Grammy Meyers, her house smells like feet and she keeps waking me up at the crack of dawn to help her with milking her imaginary cows. Danny: Ha ha! I feel bad for you. Well, hopefully you won't have to stay there, and my parents will say yes.  
  
Danny asked his parents and they said yes. Danny offered to help her pack but she declined. She could handle it herself ya' know! One week later, when Dea was all packed and ready to go, she arrived at Danny's house. He welcomed her in and showed her the way to the guest room, where she would be staying. He tried to warn her though...  
  
Danny: My parents are kind of- Dea: Insane, I know.  
  
Danny gave her a quizzical look.  
  
Dea: Come on, I gotta know these things, you're my boyfriend!  
  
They again looked at each other and burst out laughing. Neither of them knew what it was, but there was a connection between them, somehow. 


	8. Danny Fenton and a New Beginning Chapter...

CHAPTER 8  
  
Dea took no more than an hour unpacking while Danny and Jazz helped her get everything set up. She was going to stay for 2 years, so she needed to feel at home. She had many Good Charlotte, Simple Plan, and Avril Lavigne posters, although she said they were nothing compared to the wallpaper she used. It was all posters.  
  
Dea: I'm SO not kidding, my room is literally covered in posters. You can MAYBE see a few inches of blue paint! Jazz: So, are you, like, obsessed with Good Charlotte or something? I've counted 13 posters so far. Dea: No, I'm not obsessed thank you very much! Just be glad I'm not putting GHOST HUNTING MONTHLY posters up on the walls! Danny: Now THAT would be something scary. Dea: Hey!  
  
She shoved him with her shoulder and he shoved her back. It was their thing. One hour later, Dea, Danny, and Jazz had finished unpacking, and Danny and Dea wanted to take a break by riding their bikes down to the river and sitting under the tree which they had carved their names in. They were halfway there when blue smoke came out of both their mouths.  
  
Dea: What does that mean? Danny: It means a ghost came outta the portal! Dea: So we have to go back and fight it? Danny: (already turning his bike around) Yeah! Come on!  
  
They sped down the bike path back to (now their house since Dea is living there for 2 years) their house. They dropped their bikes unceremoniously on to the lawn and raced around to the back of the house where there was a shortcut to the lab. Danny was ahead and he burst right into the lab. He looked around the lab and found nothing, no disturbance, nothing floating, no anything. CRASH!! The huge ghost came bursting through the wall. It dived at Danny and pinned him to the ground.  
  
Danny: SKULKER! Skulker: That's right Ghost-Child. I've returned. My battle suit is new, and improved. Danny: (switching into Phantom Mode) Dea! RUN! I can handle this!  
  
Dea stared at the glowing green handcuffs he had around his wrists and didn't move. She wanted to help Danny, to fight with him, yet she had a powerful urge to just run for her life. Dea switched into ghost mode and moved forward to help Danny up. Skulker turned around, hearing her footsteps.  
  
Skulker: Ah! Another Ghost-Child. How splendid indeed. You will make a fine addition to my collection.  
  
Skulker poised his gauntlet, aiming directly at Dea. A split-second later, he fired. There was smoke, a crash, and silence. Danny: (thinking) Oh, no. The smoke slowly cleared and there was Skulker, standing unharmed over Danny, still in handcuffs. Under one of the lab tables was Dea, quivering slightly, looking frightened though unharmed.  
  
Skulker: (to himself) The Ghost-Girl seems better than I thought. I will have to use force. Dea: Gee, I'd hate to see what force is if THAT wasn't force.  
  
Once again Skulker poised his gun at Dea, this time shooting out the green goo he used on, the now, Delilah. Dea continued to hide behind the table.  
  
Dea: Danny! Who the heck is this 'Skulker' dude? I'd like to know for when I write my book! Danny: He's a ghost hunter! Don't concentrate on him, concentrate on GETTING ME OUTTA HERE!!  
  
Dea: SHOVE IT DANNY! I'M DOING THE BEST I CAN! She said as the table burned and sizzled through. She poked her head out, said, "Eeep!", and ran out from behind the table. Her fear had turned her invisible and she knelt down beside Danny.  
  
Dea: (whispering) Danny, he can't see me can he? Danny: No, he can't. Undo these quick, we need to get outta here! Dea: Alright, alright, shut up before he hears you!  
  
Skulker was tearing up the entire lab searching for her.  
  
Dea: Danny, these are impossible! Danny: Then help me up, we can sneak out of here.  
  
Dea grabbed Danny under the shoulders while looking out of the corner of her eye at Skulker who was still tearing up the lab. They walked quietly up the steps and ran up to Danny's room.  
  
Danny: That, was close. Dea: Yeah, it was.  
  
They heard shouting not far below them. Skulker had apparently known they left and was trudging up the stairs after them (invisible of course). The two heard him and phazed through the wall outside. They floated outside, stared at the wall, and waited.....Skulker suddenly came out of the wall with a menacing face. Danny and Dea had been ready for this. Dea knew to stand back and wait as she was just beginning, while Danny leapt forward to take on Skulker. Danny and Skulker fought for several minutes. Punching, kicking, and dodging. Crashes were heard until Danny yelled. He fell to the ground near Dea, grabbed her arm and flew off with her now beside him.  
  
Dea: Danny, what's the deal with this Skulker guy? Danny: He's a ghost hunter too. Except he's a ghost and he wants to capture us 'cause we're half ghosts, unique and he says it. Dea: So, he wants us because of our powers? Sick-o mondo-freak-o. Danny: Tell me about it. If only Sam and Tucker were here. Tucker's great with the thermos. Dang, he put it somewhere in the lab and now I can't find it. Dea: Say that again. Danny: Say, what, again? Dea: Where did you say Tucker put the thermos? Danny: In the lab. Why? Dea: Danny, come on! He's probably left it somewhere behind equipment or something, you know how Tucker's kinda not quite there in the head.  
  
They transformed back to normal and they walked back to the house hoping they didn't run into Skulker. 


	9. Danny Fenton and a New Beginning Chapter...

CHAPTER 9  
  
Danny and Dea walked back to the house, now out of ghost form so as not to attract attention. They walked around in the lab looking behind equipment and parts, inventions and tools for several minutes until they were down there nearly an hour. They still hadn't found the thermos. They thought other inventions might work, but found problems in every one.  
  
Danny: What about the Fenton Grappler? Think that'd work?  
  
Dea: No, he could just phase through it.  
  
Danny: The Fenton Extractor?  
  
Dea: No, it's designed to take the ghost out of a human. Like us! Besides, it would be kind of dangerous for us to use it.  
  
Danny: You're right. Well, what could we use? So far we've trashed seventeen inventions of my dad's.  
  
Dea: Yeah...But I just can't think of anything that would be of any use.... (She started to pace around the lab with Danny curiously watching her) Wait a second! Do you still have that Fenton Fisher thingy?  
  
Danny: Yeah. What're you getting at?  
  
Dea: Remember what you told me, you once wrapped it around a ghost dragon and the line couldn't be broken!  
  
Danny: So, we could wrap it around him and throw him back into the portal right?  
  
Dea: Exactly! Thus getting rid of Skulker.  
  
They began their search for the Fenton Fisher taking the same course they did before. Looking through equipment and anything else they came across that looked like it could hide something. Finally! They found it. It was in the bottom of a box filled with failed inventions. They sat on a table waiting for Skulker to come through the wall or ceiling. Dea was tired, so she rested her head on Danny's shoulder and fell asleep. Danny got bored so he started throwing the line and reeling it back in. Dea shivered on his shoulder just as blue smoke came out of his mouth.  
  
Danny: Wake up Dea, here he comes!  
  
Dea: (mumbling) Five more minutes....  
  
Danny: Get up lazy bones! He's coming!  
  
Dea: Fine. Grr.  
  
Skulker came quietly through the wall, not seeing them under one of the tables. Danny tried to throw the line around his ankles but missed by several feet. He tried again but, once again, missed. Dea grabbed the fisher.  
  
Dea: Bad aim, Mister!  
  
She aimed carefully and flicked sideways yet forward at the same time so that it wrapped around his ankles. Just in time, Skulker had his sensors locked on them and was ready to deploy a net. Dea handed the line to Danny (because he was stronger) and he pulled as hard as he could. Skulker fell with thud so big the entire lab shook. He handed the line back to Dea without a word, changed into Phantom Mode, and went to work with Skulker. Dea stayed hidden under the desk watching, looking very entertained... Until Danny was on his back pinned to the ground. She looked worried. Danny was struggling but couldn't free himself. She had to help him somehow... she wasn't strong enough to pull him back down with the fishing line. She switched into Phantom Mode and flew up near Skulker's face.  
  
Dea: Hey, Ugly! Hands off my boyfriend!!  
  
Skulker: Wha-  
  
She kicked him with such force he flew across the room. He lay there, out cold. Dea floated back down to the ground, clutching her foot. Danny flew right away to wrap the line around Skulker's arms and legs assuring he couldn't escape. Danny hurried over to Dea.  
  
Danny: You OK?  
  
Dea: Yeah, I'm fine. Just a sore foot. Dang, he's got a hard head.  
  
Danny: His 'head' is made of metal, remember?  
  
Dea: Oh yeah. What're you gonna do with him?  
  
Danny: Throw him back into the portal.  
  
Dea: What about the line? Are you going to leave the line on him or keep it?  
  
Danny: I think I'm gonna keep the line. Why get rid of such a helpful invention?  
  
Dea: (chuckling) Yeah, you're right.  
  
Danny and Dea pulled the line wrapped around Skulker over to the portal. He was heavy so all they could do was push him into the portal. Just as he started to stir, Danny kicked him through. The hook lay unwrapped near the portal, only a few feet away. Dea held the rod, standing with a grin on her face right by the open portal. She started to reel the line back in. Neither of them noticed the slight tugs on the line.... 


	10. Danny Fenton and a New Beginning Chapter...

CHAPTER 10 ~*~Skulker's lair~*~ Skulker: I can't capture the Ghost-Boy, but maybe...just maybe I can capture the Ghost-Girl. She's weaker, smaller. Not as strong and agile...though that kick hurt pretty bad. (Rubbing his head) Yes. I'll capture the Ghost-Girl, the Ghost-Boy will come to rescue her, and I'll capture both of them. How will I get the girl away though? With that Ghost-Boy protecting her all the time, there's no way I'll be able to get her. I NEED VISIONS! That's it! I'll implant a vision in her head, making her believe a beloved one is dead. Then she'll have to come here to contact 'the dead one'. When she comes I'll be waiting just beyond the portal exit, waiting to capture them both. (chuckles) This is good...  
  
~*~The Lab~*~ Right after they had gotten rid of Skulker, Dea walked over to the nearest wall and sat down, leaning her head against the cool concrete. She closed her eyes for a few moments before getting back up and picking up the line.  
  
Dea: Danny, something's pulling the line. Danny: Just yank it really hard, it should come loose...I think. Dea: (pulling strenuously) What's that supposed to mean, 'I think'?! Danny: In other words, I'm hoping it will, I pray it will, it might, I'm not sure,- Dea: (pulling hard) Don't get cute with me phantom! Help me out here! Danny: Alright, alright, keep your skirt on! Dea: What the hell's gotten into you Danny? You're not yourself.  
  
Danny gave the line an almighty tug and it came loose. She looked him up and down, though there was no change in his immediate physical appearance. Somehow, he looked different. She didn't know, just oddly irregular. She looked him over again from slightly afar as Danny reeled the line back in again. Slowly, she brought her eyes to his face, and let out a small gasp. His eyes were no longer a piercing, glowing green...they were now blood red.  
  
Dea: Danny! Your eyes! Wha-....  
  
Danny blinked and looked back at her. His eyes were green once again. She must have imagined the entire thing.  
  
Dea: What the-!  
  
Dea's head had snapped up. She looked around breathing heavily as though she had run an entire mile straight. She was sweating slightly in her normal clothes, and there was Danny, reeling the line back in with his back to her. Dea looked around rather wildly thinking about what she just "saw". She was a bit scared, but tried to think nothing of it. It was just a dream after all...right? Seeing the odd look on Dea's face, Danny finished rolling up the line and walked over to help her up.  
  
Danny: (extending his hand) You alright Dea? You look like you just woke up in the morning. Dea: Hey! I do not look that bad in the mornings...do I? Danny: (sniggers) Well, I won't say you look cute. Dea: Ooohhh, boy, you betta watch yourself now!  
  
Again, they shoved each other laughing innocently. Since it was only about four o' clock in the afternoon and they were getting kind of hungry, they wanted to walk down to "Nasty Burger". They walked, hand in hand, down the sidewalk while Dea talked and chatted about what an awesome experience her first fight was. She excitedly twittered on while Danny just smiled warmly at her. He loved and cared for her more than anyone could ever know. They arrived at Nasty Burger five minutes later. It was very crowded inside, much more crowded than usual. They placed their orders, got their food, and made it a ways over to a more deserted side of the restaurant. There were far less people over here, so they comfortably sat down. Danny sat down with his back to the rest of the people while Dea was facing him on the other side of the booth. They sat chatting for a while as Danny informed Dea who Skulker was. She couldn't hide the humor that was building up inside as Danny told her what he really was.  
  
Dea: (laughing) Lemme get this straight, he's a two inch tall, green ghost, with a squeaky little voice who uses a high-tech battle suit to capture other ghosts? Ha ha ha!! Oh my gosh, this is just too funny!  
  
She continued to laugh for a while longer, and then calmed down enough to notice two familiar looking people sitting three booths away.  
  
Dea: Danny, don't those two kids look like Tucker and Sam? Danny: (turning around) Hey, they do. Try calling 'em. Maybe they'll answer. Dea: Um...OK. SAM! TUCKER!  
  
The pair three booths down looked over, jumped up, and ran over.  
  
Sam: Guys! What're you doing here? Danny: What do you mean "what're you doing here?" What're YOU doing here? Tucker: I guess both our camps are taking us up to Lake Needaleave. We stopped here for lunch at the same time! That's why it's so crowded. Dea: This is a really eventful day! First this Skulker guy comes back and then Danny and I ran around tryin' to escape him and then we trapped him and then you guys are here and, just wow! Sam: Whoa, whoa, whoa, Skulker's back? When did this happen?  
  
Danny: About one o' clock today. Why?  
  
Danny was talking about this like it was no big deal. To Sam and Tucker this was a pretty big deal knowing he wanted both of them. Without Danny and Dea, the world would be in complete disarray.  
  
Tucker: Danny, this is bad, majorly! What're you gonna do? He's back! Danny: Guys, calm down, we took him on last time, and- Dea: We can do it again. We get the point Dan, but I'm beginning to think maybe they're a little right. This guy's kinda tough. He had you pinned there a couple of times. Danny: But you were there to help. This time, you can help, and we'll be able to get him. Dea: Look at us! We've just seen each other after a month and we're already talking about ghost hunting! Come on, we should be catching up! So Sam, what's they serve on the menu at Vegetarian Camp?  
  
The quad talked for another hour until, alas, Sam and Tucker had to load the buses, and leave for the lake. Their long goodbyes were said with many hugs between Sam and Dea, while Danny and Tucker high-fived each other. It was goodbye for three whole months. What could they say? See you next summer, we'll write. Dea and Danny stood outside the fast food restaurant waving goodbye the retreating buses. They wouldn't see their best friends for the whole of three months.  
  
Dea: Well, it was nice seeing them again. Danny: Yeah. We'll see them next year, when school starts. Dea: So...why do we feel so sad?  
  
They thought that was that, they wouldn't see them for awhile. They walked down the sidewalk back to the house, Danny's arm around Dea's shoulders with her head resting lightly on his shoulder. 


	11. Danny Fenton and a New Beginning Chapter...

CHAPTER 11  
  
Dea must have been in a thinking mood because she was awfully quiet on the walk home. She talked about a lot of things that didn't concern them, but the natural enigmas of the universe.  
  
Dea: Doesn't scare you even a little that some of the ghosts you've told me about were kids? Like that dragon girl. You said she was just about our age. Doesn't freak you out to think that she died so soon?  
  
Danny: I guess a little, but it doesn't really concern us.  
  
All he had to say was that and Dea fell silent, looking content. Dea suddenly had a mischievous smile on. She looked left, right, and behind them before stepping slowly away from Danny and running behind a tree. Danny smiled and looked around the tree for her. She wasn't there. He wasn't getting worried at all, he thought she must've just gone into Phantom Mode to scare him. It wasn't going to work.  
  
Danny: Ok Dea, come out, come out, wherever you are!  
  
She continued to be silent.  
  
Danny: Fine then, I'll just go home and call Paulina. See if she wants to do something.  
  
Dea: You had better not mister!  
  
Danny lurched forward a bit as someone invisible jumped on his back. Dea turned back to normal and started laughing.  
  
Danny: Hey! Get offa me!  
  
Dea: But you're fun! Ha ha!  
  
Danny: Alright, let's try your tae-kwon-do skills out if you wanna?  
  
Dea: Bring it on!  
  
Danny flipped her off his back and she flew a few feet through the air, but landed on her feet. She immediately jumped up.  
  
Dea: To bad, Fenton! Heh heh!  
  
Danny: I underestimated you.  
  
Dea: You have. Danny?  
  
Danny: (seeing her annoyed face) Dash's right behind me, isn't he?  
  
Dea: Want me to tell the truth?  
  
Danny: Dang.  
  
Dash: Hello, Fenton! And hello there Dea!  
  
Dea: Don't speak to me you foul, evil excuse for a human being!  
  
Dash, once again, tried to woo her thinking he was the sleekest thing to hit the town. He started backing her up against a tree, forgetting Danny was there.  
  
Dea: Dash, for once, leave me alone! I'd rather be with someone I actually like!  
  
Dash: I don't believe you two are dating. I think you just don't wanna go out with me.  
  
Dea: You're just figuring this out NOW!?  
  
Dash: Look, you two aren't dating, and you're just trying to annoy me. Now give me your phone number, and I'll call ya' with Saturday's plans.  
  
A change seemed to come over Dea. She turned slightly and looked at Danny and winked. Dea put on a sugary voice.  
  
Dea: You're right Dash. I've always liked you since the moment I looked at you. I misjudged you. How about we go to the new Jackie-Chan movie tomorrow night? I'll even give ya' a preview!  
  
She suddenly threw out her simpering voice and kicked Dash in the chest. Her grey and blue Etnies shoes left a big "E" in the middle of his shirt. Dash stumbled backwards and stuttered. The wind had been knocked out of him from the kick.  
  
"Hope ya' like the movie!" was all she said before stalking off like a dog who just won first place in a show. She linked her arm around Danny's and walked off. They walked down the sidewalk and turned around the corner. Danny picked her up and spun her around.  
  
Dea: Danny! What's all this about?  
  
Danny: Dea, you're amazing!  
  
Dea: Danny, stop it, you're making me blush!  
  
Danny: I'm serious Dea! You've saved my life and you got rid of Dash! No one's done either of those before.  
  
Dea: Danny, get a grip. You've told me both of these things before and you've never spazzed out.  
  
Danny: Dea, I guess I wanna say... I-I love you....  
  
Dea hugged Danny and closed her eyes. She grinned behind his back and said, just loud enough to hear, "I love you too". 


	12. Danny Fenton and a New Beginning Chapter...

CHAPTER 12  
  
Danny: Come on, I wanna show you something.  
  
He grabbed her hand and led her down the path that leads to the river.  
  
Dea: We're going to the river right? We've been there a hundred times, what's so new? Danny: You haven't seen it at night have you?  
  
Dea: No...why? Danny: You'll see....  
  
The sun was starting to set and Danny wanted to hurry getting there. He said it was worth the walk. Dea was sort of skeptical but followed along anyway. Danny had never disappointed her. They finally came to the right spot on the river and Danny stopped abruptly.  
  
Danny: There. Look out over there.  
  
Danny was pointing a little above them and there in the sky were beautiful colors. Red, orange, yellow, and a hint of blue still in the evening sky. The sun was half way down on the horizon. Dea looked out and sat on the ground.  
  
Dea: Wow! It looks so cool. Really beautiful. Danny said this so quietly, even he could hardly hear himself. "Like you". It was now getting kind of dark, so they had to walk back home. If Danny's parents asked where they were, they would simply say they were out walking. After all, they were. They finally got back to the house and quietly went up to their rooms. Danny's parents didn't know they were out...what a relief.  
  
About ten minutes later, Dea poked her head into Danny's room. He was typing away at his computer.  
  
Dea: Dan? I'm gonna go down to the lab K? Danny: (turning around) OK. What's so interesting down there? Dea: Oh, nothing really, just trying to find something. Danny: (shrugging) OK, whatever. Have fun! Ha ha!  
  
Dea: Very funny!  
  
Dea walked down to the lab and started looking for something. She looked through a few crates, some cardboard boxes. Dea shivered and looked up. No one there. She could have sworn someone was watching her. She shrugged it off and went back to searching.... Dea had been down in the lab for a while so Danny thought he'd go look in on her, maybe give her some help looking. He finished up on the computer and made his way downstairs.  
  
Dea shivered again. She really could have sworn someone was there. Suddenly, she got a headache and sat down. Images flashed inside her head. She saw someone on the ground under a huge cinderblock. She couldn't recognize the person. Her vision became clearer, and there was her mom, with Dea's good luck charm clutched in her hand. Her headache increased and Dea fell to the floor, rubbing her forehead. Danny had just come down the stairs as Dea recovered. He hadn't seen her yet so she ran quietly over to a box and pretended to be searching for the thermos while Danny looked around for her. He spotted her and walked over.  
  
Danny: Hey! Didja find what you were looking for? Dea: Umm...not yet. I've been down here for about a half hour, so I'm thinking I'll quit looking if I don't find it in twenty minutes.  
  
Dea was sweating slightly and Danny noticed this.  
  
Danny: Dea, you OK? You look like you just ran a marathon. Dea: Yeah, I'm fine Dan. I've just been looking through a lot of these heavy boxes, that's all. Danny: (turning to leave) Alright, whatever. Um, my mom and dad are gone, so I'm gonna make something to eat. Want anything?  
  
Dea: (getting up) Oh no, mister, I'm gonna fix dinner tonight. Jazz is out to the movies with friends and your parents are gone. I think I'm allowed to mix up a little bit of a mess eh? Danny: What're you making?  
  
Dea: I think I'm gonna try to make a pizza from scratch. I made one once before with my dad, but we never ate it. We just made it for the fun of it. Danny: Alright, but try not to make too much of a mess, Mom and Dad'll kill us if they come home to find a pizza sauce covered kitchen. Dea: Alright, alright, stay down on Earth will ya'? I won't make a big mess.  
  
Dea ran upstairs and began taking out a bunch of pots. She turned on some music and was dancing lightly along to it. She poured some things, and chopped others. Half an hour later, she was sitting at the kitchen table drawing on a pad of paper, occasionally checking inside the oven.  
  
Danny: How's it going?  
  
Dea: GYAH! Don't scare people like that! Heh heh! It's doing fine. Should be ready in five minutes. I've got M&M's to put on top! Danny: M&M's on top? Sounds kind of weird. Dea: It's not, it's REALLY good. Danny: Whatever you say! I'll try anything once. Dea: Like, snooping in your parents' inventions?  
  
Danny: Hey! I only did it once- Dea: Everyday. Come on Danny, you KNOW you've been down there more than once or twice. Danny: Yeah, you're right.  
  
Dea took the pizza out of the oven and the cheese was still bubbling. They sat down to eat and Dea continued to draw with her left hand (she was left- handed). She finally finished and held it up.  
  
Dea: Voila! A space worm! Danny: Uhh... why is it furry? Dea: Because... toxic waste in space spilled on it and it became furry. So now it is a space worm. Danny: How did it get in space?  
  
Dea:...I think a space bird took it out into space and let it go.  
  
They cracked up at this conversation. As soon as they stopped laughing each time, one of them would say "Space wormy!" and they'd crack up again. They could hardly eat their pizza! Finally, Danny calmed down enough to say he was finished and told Dea to do the same. It was nearly ten P.M.  
  
Dea: Ohh!! But it's the perfect setting for a scary movie! Dark and stormy outside, branches scratching against the windows, and mysterious noises coming from both outside and inside. Let's watch Day of the Dead! Danny: (snickering) OK. Dea: What? You're snickering about something. Danny: Well...How about we call the movie, 'Dea of the Dead"? Dea: You are gonna get it now mister!  
  
Dea jumped on Danny and they tumbled to the floor. It was innocent play. She had Danny pinned for a minute, but he flipped her over and had her arms pinned. Panting Danny said, "Had enough?"  
  
Dea: Just getting' started, Superman!  
  
She brought her foot up and shoved him in the chest. He fell on the floor panting even heavier. Dea stood over him looking triumphed.  
  
Dea: Told ya'! I win! I'm gonna get the disc.  
  
Five minutes later, they were settled in the living room, Dea lying on her stomach on the floor, with a small bowl of popcorn to herself, and Danny relaxing on the couch with his own small bowl of popcorn. Ten minutes into the movie, Dea was wide-eyed and curled up near the end of the couch looking frightened yet as if trying to be brave.  
  
Danny: Ya' know, I woulda' thought that after fighting a bunch of scary looking ghosts, you wouldn't so scared of- GYAH!!  
  
A zombie had just eaten the arm of one of them man and Danny was now, also, quivering at the foot of the couch. Five minutes later, Danny was relaxing again and Dea was still frightened. As the movie entered one of the scarier parts, Dea had another vision which came with another headache. She saw herself standing before the portal in Phantom mode. She was staring hesitantly at it and next thing she knew she was stepping into it. The vision ended, and she gave a little shout and toppled over.  
  
Danny: What's up with you? Couldn't have scared you that bad! Dea: Umm... Yeah, it was pretty weird...ya' know, how the guy...almost got eaten ya' know?  
  
Danny: Alriiiiight....  
  
Dea didn't know why she didn't tell Danny. He was her boyfriend and they shared everything...except maybe, this was one of those things that needed to be kept secret. 


	13. Danny Fenton and a New Beginning Chapter...

CHAPTER 13  
  
Dea said she got tired of this predictable movie and went upstairs to bed earlier than usual. Usually, she sat at her computer typing away until the wee hours of the morning. This time, she lay in bed in her midriff exposing army print pajamas thinking about what she just saw in her head. What does this all mean?! She thought drastically to herself. This makes no sense! Why was I standing in front of the portal? What happened to Mom? "WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" She suddenly burst out screaming. She hadn't realized it. She got up off her bed and stalked off into the bathroom connected to her room, dragging her slipper-clad feet. She slammed the door closed and muffled crying could be heard from inside.  
  
Danny was worried when he heard Dea yell, so he hurried up the stairs to her room. He knocked on the door and there was no answer. He knocked again.  
  
Danny: Dea? You OK?  
  
Dea didn't answer so Danny knocked again. No answer still. He pushed the door open slowly and Dea's bathroom door was closed. He heard her in the locked bathroom. She was crying. He knew it, he felt it somehow. He knocked on the bathroom door and asked if she was ok.  
  
Dea: Go away!  
  
Danny: Dea? What's the matter?  
  
Dea: I said I don't want to talk about it.  
  
Danny: You can talk to me! I'm always here for you...no matter what.  
  
Danny heard Dea stop sobbing for a few brief seconds. She gave a little sniff and Danny heard the lock give a satisfying click. Dea walked out and sat on her bed. He noticed she had a book in her hands. She gently laid it down on her bedside table and kept her head down. She hasn't done this for months which disappointed Danny. She had opened up a lot and now, she went back to being her shy old self. He couldn't see her because her long hair was shielding her face. Danny made to move her hair but she twisted her head.  
  
Danny: Dea, what's wrong? You haven't cried for two months! You're the strongest person I know.  
  
Dea: Danny...I've been seeing things. Not like hallucinations...more like visions. They've really been scaring me, and...just...Danny, why is it always me?  
  
Danny: Why is what always you?  
  
Dea: (standing up) Danny! Look around you! Watch the world! I had to follow in your footsteps, I got turned into a phantom, I got shoved in lockers, ME! It's not normal for a girl to get shoved into lockers! I got teased for my eating habits at my old school, I got teased for being smart. I'm the one having psycho-path visions...It's always me....  
  
Danny: Look Dea, a bit of that happened to me too. But that's not the point. What exactly did you see?  
  
Dea: First, I saw my...my mom crushed...while working in Columbia. The second time I saw myself in Phantom Mode standing in front of the portal.  
  
Danny: They mean something. I know they do. Don't worry Dea, we're gonna figure this out.  
  
Dea: DANNY! It's not the fact that I don't know what they mean! It's the fact of WHAT they mean! Something's happening Danny and I can't stop it! Whatever's happening, is going to happen, and NO ONE can stop it!  
  
Dea finally collapsed in a rage and kneeled right next to her bed. Her hair framed her face and she leaned her head in the sheets. She started to cry again. Danny knelt down beside her and held her close, just like when the accident in the lab happened. She sat down beside him and cried into his chest. Her sobs slowed and died as she fell asleep. Danny laid her down in her bed and covered her with a blanket. Only as he turned to leave did he knock over a book. It was the one Dea had with her. He picked it up and looked through it. On the very first page, there was a picture of the words Danny and she had carved into the tree, just one month ago. On the next page there were more pictures. One of Dea laughing as Tucker spilled milk out of his nose, one of Danny stepping out of a locker. He laughed to himself. Even in the picture he was smiling. He turned the page again. There was Dea beaming in Phantom Mode down in the lab. She had just discovered how great her new powers were and had Danny take a picture. Danny continued to look through it. There were several pictures of her and friends, some were of just Danny while others had him with Sam, Tucker, Dea, or even with Jazz. There were some from her old school nearer the back and on the very last page, there was a picture of Danny with his arm around Dea's waist, and Dea's arm around his shoulder. They were both smiling as if it were the best day of their lives. Just under the picture it said, "Bonds like this are special...no distance, nor any amount of sorrow or angst could tear us apart."  
  
This brought a tear to Danny's eye. He slammed the book shut and walked out. He went to bed himself and thought about what he had just read in the back of her photo album:  
  
"Bonds like this are special...no distance, nor could any amount of sorrow or angst tear us apart."  
  
Danny thought to himself, as he lay there in bed, how special Dea was. He thought she was a strong person...stronger than she thought of herself. She was beautiful too. Danny finally fell asleep. Even in his sleep he looked concerned for Dea.... 


	14. Danny Fenton and a New Beginning Chapter...

CHAPTER 14  
  
The next day, Danny woke up and turned the alarm clock off. He didn't know why he had it on even though it was summer time. He got dressed and checked the calendar. He received a big shock. He hadn't realized Dea's birthday was only five days away! He hadn't given any thought of what he was going to get her. He decided that could wait until later and went to Dea's room to see if she was even awake yet. Her door was open and she was standing in front of her mirror brushing her hair. Today she was dressed in a black tank top with an odd purple cat with wings on it. She had army print capris on and she was still in bare feet. She turned to face Danny and smiled, still brushing her hair.  
  
Dea: I've been up for half an hour brushing my hair, it's way to long! I'm just gonna go downstairs and grab somethin' to eat really quickly, and then I'm gonna go to the river. I'm planning on climbing one of those trees, they're really tall! Want to come? Danny: (laughing) Got your whole day planned out eh? Sure, I'll come. Dea: I think I'm gonna ride my skateboard today... and that means I have to find my skater shoes...wherever they are, I'm sure I'll find 'em! Danny: Take your time! Must be very messy in that closet of yours!  
  
Dea shoved him and they laughed riotously. Danny calmed down enough to make his way downstairs. He grabbed himself a piece of bread and popped it in the toaster. He noticed a note from his parents stuck to the fridge with a magnet.  
  
Dear Kids, Mom and I are going to a Ghost-Hunting Convention down in Madison. Jazz will look after you while we're away. We'll be back tomorrow  
evening. Love, Mom and Dad  
  
As Danny put the note back, Dea came down the stairs, her hair in an army print bandana. Dea picked up the note and read it. "Figures!" she muttered before grabbing herself an energy bar and sitting at the table waiting for Danny.  
  
Dea: Hey, did you notice how lazy people can be in the mornings? Danny: (buttering toast) What do you mean?  
  
Dea: Well, I mean like, how most people just kinda rolls out of bed and barely have the will to even get out of their pajamas?  
  
Danny: You mean like us?  
  
Dea: I guess so! He he! Hurry up, I wanna get there before we run into Dash. Danny: What makes you think we're gonna run into Dash? Dea: (she groaned) I think he's gonna try and catch us up. He will NEVER leave us be for more than one day. Danny: You're right. I'll just get my bike and we can leave.  
  
Five minutes later they were out the door. Dea was on her skateboard and Danny was riding his bike. Danny didn't have pads or even a helmet on, but Dea had the works. Danny could see why too. She kept doing little tricks and falling half the time. She usually laughed it off though. The thirteenth time this happened, Dea didn't laugh it off.  
  
Dea: Ouch, dang! That one actually hurt. Dang! Danny: You OK? That's a nasty one. Dea: I'm fine, you worry too much! Loosen up!  
  
Dea continued skating, and fell once again. This time, she laughed it off. She seemed to never feel pain, and when she did, it came in big waves...odd no? Right when Dea came to the grass, she flipped her skateboard up and stood on Danny's spokes without him knowing. She snickered and jumped off. Immediately, she started climbing one of the higher trees.  
  
Dea: This is fun, I haven't climbed trees since I was a little kid. Where we used to live, there were no trees. It was a big city, so we just climbed on the jungle gym at the park. It's not the same though. Danny: (climbing after her) I bet it isn't. Dea? What's for favorite animal?  
  
Dea: Hmm...I guess I'd have to say...I don't know the breed, but it's a little furry orange and white dog, and it's really, really cute. Their ears like curve forward and they have teeny tiny tails. What's yours?  
  
Danny: I'd have to say... SPACE WORMS!!  
  
They both nearly fell out of the tree laughing so hard. Danny stopped laughing after a while, and Dea wiped the tears from her eyes. It was just really funny.  
  
Danny: Seriously though, I guess I'd say tarantulas. They're kinda cool. Dea: (shudders) I utterly hate tarantulas! Why would you want a huge spider for a pet? Plus, they can eat mice, and I REALLY don't want to watch that. Danny: Not for a pet, I just like them. Race ya' to the top?  
  
Dea: You're on!  
  
Danny and Dea climbed as fast as they could tot eh top of the tree. Danny beat her by a mile and waited for her to catch up.  
  
Danny: Beat ya'! Dea: You have! But who beat you at wrestling?  
  
Danny: Who beat you at a foot race? Dea: Who saved your life?  
  
Danny: Touché! Dea: Race ya' down?  
  
Danny: Get set, go!  
  
Dea won the race down, and waited impatiently for him to follow. She turned into her ghost form and waited for him to come. Danny came down and couldn't find her. She grabbed her water bottle, opened it up, and shook it out over Danny's head. Now he was sopping wet. Dea was laughing hysterically in the background.  
  
Danny: Hey! What was that for? Dea: You looked hot, so I cooled you off!  
  
Danny: If I wanted to be cooled off I woulda' said so! You're gonna get it now!  
  
Dea turned back to normal just as Danny turned into a ghost. Dea acted like she thought nothing of it, and started skipping on the rocks that lead across the river. Dea made it across safely without any incident. Suddenly Danny materialized next to her.  
  
Danny: BOO!! Dea: GYAH!!  
  
Dea screamed and fell into the water. She started getting back up looking soaked. Danny cracked up though looked sorry about it.  
  
Danny: Oh my gosh, I'm sorry Dea. Lemme help you up.  
  
Danny extended his hand and she took it...but she didn't pull herself up. A split second too late, Danny realized what she was about to do. She yanked him into the water and they both fell backwards. They got up again in the foot-deep river and looked at each other, pointing. They laughed riotously thinking both their appearances were funny.  
  
Danny: You look like a drowned rat!  
  
Dea: And you look like a wet tarantula! Oh my gosh, you look really stupid!  
  
Danny: Hey! If anything you look silly! Dea: Maybe we should get out of the river before the fish start biting us?  
  
Danny: Fish don't bite. Dea: How would you know? He he.  
  
They stepped, dripping, out of the river, sliding on the bank. They were covered in water, leaves, tree sap and bark, and their shoes were squishing as they walked back.  
  
Dea: I am going to kill you once I get into dry clothes. Danny: By then I'll be in a bomb shelter. Dea: I'm going to get you even worse now. Danny: I'm still going to be in a bomb shelter. Dea: Would you like 'Beloved friend, brother, and son' on your tombstone or simply jerkasorous?  
  
Danny: Still gonna be in a bomb shelter. Dea: You sure you want to say that again? Danny: Still going to be in a BOMB SHELTER!! Dea: You're a dead man...if you could call yourself a man. Danny: I'll shut up now. Dea: Good boy! Here's your treat!  
  
She held out a simple chocolate chip cookie to him. He snatched it and ate it. He felt silly eating it, but a cookie is a cookie, right?  
  
Dea: Dang, these were my good skating shoes. Oh well, they'll dry. Danny: By the way, happy early birthday!  
  
Dea: Thanks! Soooo....what're you getting' me?  
  
Danny: I'm not telling! You have to wait. Dea: Oh fine! Heh heh!  
  
She started doing cartwheels down the sidewalk. She was counting to herself as she first positioned and as she landed. Danny thought this was very odd.  
  
Danny: Uhh, Dea? What're you doing?  
  
Dea: I'm doing gymnastics, why?  
  
Danny: Why are you counting to yourself? Dea: That's how you do it in gymnastics. You count your steps, starting from when you position yourself, to the point when you land. Danny: I'm going to go inside. It's getting cold out. Dea: I'll be in in a few minutes. Danny: OK.  
  
Danny went inside and went to his room to change. His clothes were still soaking wet. He changed and laid down on his bed. Today was exhausting, yet fun. Just then, the blue mist came from his mouth..... 


	15. Danny Fenton and a New Beginning Chapter...

CHAPTER 15  
  
Danny checked it out down in the lab. Mysteriously there was nothing there. Danny shrugged and walked back upstairs. Dea was squeezing her hair out in the front bathroom sink and she was digging through one of the drawers looking for something.  
  
Danny: Whatcha' looking for? Dea: I'm looking for a blow-dryer. My hair gets curly when it's wet. It's really hard to manage. Danny: I think there's one down in the lab if you wanna use it. Dea: Awesome! Wait...it's defective isn't it? Danny: Not unless you count getting your hair pulled out. Dea: Forget it. I'll just have to find mine. It's probably stashed away somewhere in my drawers.  
  
Dea went upstairs to her room trying to find the blow-dryer. It was getting late and Danny was getting tired, so he went up to bed himself. He changed and fell asleep as soon as he hit the pillow. After all, it HAD been an exhausting day. Next week, Danny woke up fine, usual groggy wake up, whereas, Dea woke up with a start and tumbled to the floor. Danny walked by her room and looked in. There was Dea, lying on the floor with the blankets tangled around her, clearly asleep.  
  
Danny: WAKE UP!! Dea: GYAH! I'm up! I'm up! Danny: No you're not, you were sleeping on the floor! Dea: Alright, alright, I'm up NOW, happy? Danny: Somewhat. Uhh, before you can leave you need to get out of your pajamas! Dea: Shut it before I remember I was supposed to kill you last night. Oh yeah! I'm gonna murder you when I get downstairs. Danny: Oh no. Dea: Now go away so I can get dressed.  
  
Danny left and went downstairs. Since he was already dressed, and had eaten, he thought he'd watch T.V. until Dea came down. An hour later Danny was still downstairs...except he had fallen asleep. He was starting to drool just as Dea came downstairs with an army print tee shirt with the words "I'm a fighter, not a lover" on the front. She had baggy black pants on with neon green cargo pockets, and her hair was plainly down today.  
  
Dea: What're we doin' today? Wanna go to the pool? I heard it's usually empty on Mondays. Danny: I guess. Unless Dash is there. Dea If he's there, I'll give him a swift kick in the- Danny: Let's go get our stuff.  
  
Dea and Danny packed their pool bags and headed off on their bikes. They raced the entire way there and Dea won. She won in a lot of things against Danny. The pool was nearly empty except for about five other people. They went into the separate locker rooms for five minutes and came back out in their swimsuits. Danny had baggy Hawaiian shorts on, nothing special really. Dea, however, had a black two piece swimsuit with flames on it. She ran over to Danny and grabbed his shoulder from behind.  
  
Dea: Come on! I want you to meet some people. Danny: Who? *please don't let it be Dash's girlfriend...or one of them.* Dea: No, it's NOT one of Dash's girlfriends. You'll see!  
  
Dea led him through to the pool and there were two people standing just inside the doors. One of them was a girl and as soon as Dea walked in, she turned, squealed, and ran over. They hugged each other and jumped up and down holding hands and looking giddy.  
  
Girl: DEA!!!!! Dea: DANIELLE!!!!!! Danielle: Dea! I haven't seen you for almost a year!! Dea: I know!! Oh my gosh, it's SO good to see you! Danielle: You too! Hey, by the way, who's the guy? Dea: Oh, yeah, Danielle, Ben, this is Danny. Danny, this is Danielle and Ben, they're from my old school. I haven't seen Danielle in nearly a year because she moved recently to Madison, about two hours away. But Ben's been vacationing in Majorca. Danny: Nice to meet you guys.  
  
Danielle was a sweet looking girl with blonde hair, green eyes, and was about the same height as Dea, maybe a little shorter. She was wearing a bright blue two-piece. Ben was as tall and skinny as Danny, with brown hair. His eyes were so dark they were nearly black. Danielle extended her hand to Danny and he shook it as he did Ben's hand.  
  
Dea: You guys can go swim, Danielle and I are gonna catch up. Danny: Umm...OK!  
  
Dea and Danielle walked over to the folding chairs and lay back talking. Ben and Danny both noticed they kept looking over at them.  
  
Danny: Wanna go play water basketball?  
  
Ben: Sure! So, you go to Casper High? Danny: Yeah, Dea said you go to Coast Academy right?  
  
Ben: Yeah, but our summer break ends earlier than yours does. Ours ends in two weeks. You guys still got a month left, right? Danny: Yeah. Score!  
  
Danny got the first basket but Ben won the game. They had a few water races but were getting tired of being in the water alone. The other people were starting to leave and the girls were still chatting. Ben splashed them with water and they screamed.  
  
Ben: Come on you two! Get in the water! Danielle: Benny! I haven't taken my contacts out! I think I lost one. Oh, wait, here it is. Danny: Come on you guys, let's play Chicken! Dea: Just a minute!  
  
Dea leaned over to whisper something in Danielle's ear while looking at the two boys. They were starting to get annoyed and restless. They stood there scowling for five more minutes until Danny splashed them with water.  
  
Danny: You two are so lazy! Dea: We'll show you who's lazy mister!  
  
The two girls got up and walked simultaneously over to the edge of the pool. They lowered themselves in slowly and stood there leaning against each other's backs looking falsely sulky.  
  
Danielle: Happy? Ben: Danny's right, you guys are lazy. Dea: Ben, can ya' lay off for once? Ben: No. It's not in my nature. Dea: Dare I?  
  
Danielle: We should, and we WILL!  
  
Dea and Danielle dived under the water and couldn't be seen for a few moments. Unexpectedly Ben and Danny screamed and flipped under the water. The girls came back up laughing and shrieking delightedly. They had to hold their sides because they were laughing so hard. The boys came back up looking like drowned rats and looking disgruntled.  
  
Danny: What's so funny? You're still laughing. Danielle: Look...at Ben!!  
  
They all turned to look at Ben. How cliché. His shorts were stuck on top of his head covering his eyes. Dea and Danielle were once again talking by the side of the pool. Dea was saying something but they couldn't hear. Once Ben had replaced his shorts where they should be, Danny and Ben sneaked over to listen.  
  
Dea:...So every time I see her, I think, "Puh-LEASE wear a bra Striperella! Ben: Who're you talking about?  
  
Danielle: Nunya B. Danny: Who's Nunya?  
  
Danielle: Nunya Business! Ha ha! Dea: It's her favorite line, it gets tired very soon. Danielle: Hey!  
  
She shoved Dea under the water and Dea came up behind her to yank her under from behind. A few minutes passed and the cat-fight ended. Danielle and Dea got back out of the pool and sat down in their chairs once again, this time wearing water skirts. They chatted for a few more minutes until Dea suddenly stopped talking. Danny saw why. The blue smoke-like substance had just come out of both their mouths. Dea shoved her hand in front of her mouth and ran over to Danny. She yanked him out by the arm and shouted to her friends, "We'll be right back!" 


	16. Danny Fenton and a New Beginning Chapter...

CHAPTER 16  
  
Danny and Dea ran out into the lobby. It was empty, seeing as it was a work day for all the adults and most kids were around at the park or at movies. Even the receptionist was gone. They wandered over to the sitting area and they sat down.  
  
Dea: Any idea who it might be?  
  
Danny: Probably Skulker. He's still out there. Dea: How're we supposed to know who-AHH!! Danny: What!? Dea: Quiet!!  
  
Dea was holding her ears closed. From Dea's perspective, she was hearing a deep, loud buzzing. More like a prolonged beep. She saw quick flashes of things, though too fast to make out. Her headache increased as the flashes slowed down. Finally they stopped, and what she saw next scared her beyond her own belief. She was in a cage, looking miserable. Danny was in a net attached to Skulker's gauntlet. He was saying something, but the buzzing was drowning it out. The scene ended and the beeping peaked. Dea fell to the floor on her knees. Danny caught her before she keeled over. The buzzing stopped and Dea lay panting in Danny's arms. She could barely see. With what vision she had left, she looked right into Danny's eyes (or what she could see), and told him what she thought were the most important words in the world to her.  
  
Dea: Danny, don't go through the portal!  
  
She fainted. Danny looked around utterly panicked. Danny placed her in a chair and wrapped her towel around her. She felt cold and that scared him even more. Danny ran back to the pool where Danielle and Ben were. He quickly told them they had to go home, family emergency. Hurried goodbyes were said and Danny rushed away to grab Dea. He picked her up and walked her back to his house. It was only about two blocks away, but the streets were busy, so he took the deserted street back. It was longer, but safer from prying eyes. Finally, Danny got her home. He laid her down on the couch and was glad they were home. Danny was scared out of his wits. He was scared for Dea was colder than she ought to be, she was unconscious, he had no idea when his parents or Jazz were going to be home, and worst of all, he had no idea what Dea was talking about. He sat down on a chair across from her and kneaded his forehead with his fists. Tears poured down his face as he looked at Dea, still motionless. This was the first time she had ever truly frightened him. Memories flooded back to him. The first time they met...the first time they held hands...the time they carved their names into the bark.... He couldn't take it anymore! All these memories were just nothing to what he felt right now. Right now he felt as if the world had come to an end. He couldn't help but feel guilty that the entire thing was his fault.  
  
~*~ Dea's Sub conscious~*~ Dea was sitting on the ground. Her surroundings looked bleak. Everything around her was grey, and the sky was swirling with what looked like thick smoke. She was sitting on the ground, her hair framing her face. Her face revealed red cheeks and red, puffy eyes. She looked dismal. She was rocking back and forth talking to herself.  
  
Dea: He can't. He's not able to. Whatever happens he'll save me. Everything I saw He planted in my head. None of this is true. What if I'm wrong? What if it's all true? If it is, he'll save me. He'd never let anything happen to me. Danny Fenton's there for me...no matter what.  
  
Her surroundings brightened, she lifted her head and thought, "It's time." All of her surroundings dissolved as she came to consciousness....  
  
~*~ Living Room~*~ Dea snapped up, gasping. Danny was nearly in tears he was so relieved. Dea looked extremely distressed. She was looking around wildly.  
  
Dea: What happened? I don't understand, not at all! One second I'm talking to Dani, the next, I'm here! Danny! Wha- what happened? Danny: (nearly shouting) Thank God you're alright! Dea: GAH! Be quiet!!  
  
She grabbed her ears again and leaned her forehead against her knees. It took her a full five minutes to calm down. Danny tried explaining to her what happened, but she completely ignored him. She stood up and went down to the lab. She was wringing her hands and whispering to herself. As if in a trance she grabbed the thermos, turned into a phantom, and stood before the portal.  
  
Danny: Wait...she said something about this... No! DEA!!  
  
Dea dropped the thermos as if not realizing she did it and turned to face him. Her eyes weren't green anymore...they were blood red. She dreamed this in reverse...Danny had red eyes instead.  
  
Dea: Phantom, is it? Or, does your little ghost-girlfriend call you Danny? It matters not now. She's mine. How? Yes, it was quite brilliant. You see, I planted some false messages in her mind. She thought they were real. Ha ha. Silly girl. Now, she doesn't even know what's happening. All she knows is her surroundings now. Bleak, dark. She hardly knows what's happening. I've taken her body to take her back to my lair. Enough explaining. I'm bringing her back to my lair now. Listen to your girlfriend's last words. " Don't go through the portal, whatever you do!" How pathetic. Don't follow. You'll never see her again. I hope your last few moments with her were enjoyable. Good-bye.  
  
Whoever she was now, stepped into the portal with a last menacing look at the portal. Danny stood there fuming and stunned at what had just happened. He staggered backward and leaned on a table. He thought there wasn't a hope in the world.... 


	17. Danny Fenton and a New Beginning Chapter...

Danny tried for an hour picking the lock. It wouldn't work. The pin was twisted and the jewels fell off. He was just frustrated. What would his parents say? What would his sister say? Would they be looking everywhere for him? These questions flooded his mind as he thought about the fact that they were gone for nearly two days. He shook them away and remembered Dea. She was lying there, still holding his hand. She was asleep and she was warm. This was reassuring to Danny. At least she didn't leave him this time. Skulker fell asleep on the couch with the paper over his face and the remote in his hand. Danny didn't feel safe with that. He knew why a second later. Skulker rolled over and the remote fell on the couch under him. The button depressed and Dea snapped up groaning. She was desperately trying not to scream. She didn't want to wake Skulker for fear of him hurting her more. Tears were streaming down her face. She looked as though she had half a mind to move that remote, but she didn't.  
  
Danny: Dea, just move it!  
  
Dea: No! If I wake him, it's going to be worse! It's not even halfway pressed and my head feels like it's about to split in two! Danny: I can't stand seeing you in pain anymore! I'm getting out. I'm moving that dang remote! Dea: Ugghh!! How are you going to get out anyway? Picking the lock doesn't work. I tried. Danny: Dea, help me out here, I've got no idea what I can do! Dea: Danny, I'm getting dizzy. Danny: Oh jeez, stay with me! Stay awake, girl!  
  
Dea: Danny, it's hard. I'm really trying, I really am! It's getting worse Danny! Danny: He's standing right behind us isn't he?  
  
Dea: Want me to tell the truth? GYAH!!  
  
Dea keeled over backwards. She was awake, she was just trying to numb the pain even a little bit. She had to speak to Danny.  
  
Dea: DANNY!! Remember...remember when we were walking...Dash came up...and...I kicked him? Remember? Left a big 'E'... 'Member? That's when you...when you first said...you loved me! Remember?  
  
Danny: I remember! Dea, don't let go!  
  
Skulker: I'm tired of all this noise! This will shut you up for good! Danny: WHAT ARE YOU DOING??  
  
Skulker raised the remote over his head and brought it down on the table. It shattered into hundreds of pieces. Sparks flew from it. Dea grabbed her head covering her ears. She was screaming again. The frequency kept its pitch apparently. She shakily stood up. (This was quite a feat considering the pain) She shouted something about this being his last sight, she doesn't really remember. She kicked the top of the cage. It burst open and she climbed out. She fell the instant she hit the floor. She tried to turn into a Phantom, but she didn't have the strength. She whispered to Danny for help.  
  
Dea: Danny, you still have that pin? Danny: Yeah! Here!  
  
She took the pin and jammed it in. It was stuck now. She pulled a few more out of her hair and jammed them in also. She turned and looked a Skulker with a weak, menacing smile on. Right then, she kicked the lock off. The pins made it stiff enough to just fall off. Danny then climbed out too and attacked Skulker right away. Meanwhile, the pitch in Dea's head reached so high, she couldn't take it. She fell down and hit the floor. Crashes and sparks flew everywhere in the background. Danny flew back down, a light trickle of blood coming from the corner of his mouth. He wiped it away and turned back to Dea. He saw her on the floor, unconscious. Again, her breathing was getting more shallow by the minute. Danny woke her up.  
  
Danny: DEA! DEA!! WAKE UP! Dea, come on, wake up, please! Please!  
  
Dea's eyes fluttered open for just a few minutes. Just long enough to talk. When she spoke it was in a whisper.  
  
Dea: Danny, I can't hear anything. I can't see either. Danny, I told you I wasn't worth it! I told you to leave... I know it's you, because I can feel your heartbeat. Everyone's heart pattern is different. Yours is always beating fast...like you've got adrenaline flowing in you perpetually. UGH!! Danny! The pitch's getting higher! Danny...wait...  
  
Her eyes closed but she was still speaking. Her breaths were becoming shorter, more frequent.  
  
Dea: Danny, I can feel it. You're speaking...I can't hear it. Danny...behind the...workbench...in the next room....  
  
She pointed over to the door with whatever strength she had, and fainted. Danny knew he had to hurry. He ran as fast as he could to the room. There was only a wooden workbench and a table littered with many objects. Danny tipped over the workbench and there was a small transmitter. It was beeping slightly. Danny broke the antennae and turned it off. He ran back through the doorway to Dea. Her arms were still encircling her face and her breathing was still fairly shallow. She was cold again...colder than Danny willed her to be. Her breathing deepened a little bit. It deepened even more until it was her normal breathing again. Her body temperature stayed colder than usual, but she was alive. Danny held her head in his lap, waiting for her to regain consciousness. Several hours passed. She hadn't stirred a bit, but she was still breathing. Another two hours later, Dea woke up. She looked weakly into Danny's eyes (or where she thought they were) and said quietly, "We made it." Danny smiled.  
  
Danny: We did Dea. We made it. Skulker's gone. You're ok, I'm ok. Nothing can happen now. Dea: But Dan...I still can't see. (sigh) Is this the way it's going to be?  
  
Danny: If it is, then we'll get through it. I'm always here for you... Dea: No matter what. When I'm with you, I'm not scared. Even if I can't see. Hey, any idea how this happened? I can hear again, but I can't see. Danny: It probably happened because you were blind for longer than deaf. You could be blind for...life.  
  
Dea sat up as best she could. She looked at where she thought Danny was sitting. She hugged him. She could never express the gratitude she felt toward him for saving her life. 


	18. Danny Fenton and a New Beginning Chapter...

Danny tried for an hour picking the lock. It wouldn't work. The pin was twisted and the jewels fell off. He was just frustrated. What would his parents say? What would his sister say? Would they be looking everywhere for him? These questions flooded his mind as he thought about the fact that they were gone for nearly two days. He shook them away and remembered Dea. She was lying there, still holding his hand. She was asleep and she was warm. This was reassuring to Danny. At least she didn't leave him this time. Skulker fell asleep on the couch with the paper over his face and the remote in his hand. Danny didn't feel safe with that. He knew why a second later. Skulker rolled over and the remote fell on the couch under him. The button depressed and Dea snapped up groaning. She was desperately trying not to scream. She didn't want to wake Skulker for fear of him hurting her more. Tears were streaming down her face. She looked as though she had half a mind to move that remote, but she didn't.  
  
Danny: Dea, just move it!  
  
Dea: No! If I wake him, it's going to be worse! It's not even halfway pressed and my head feels like it's about to split in two! Danny: I can't stand seeing you in pain anymore! I'm getting out. I'm moving that dang remote! Dea: Ugghh!! How are you going to get out anyway? Picking the lock doesn't work. I tried. Danny: Dea, help me out here, I've got no idea what I can do! Dea: Danny, I'm getting dizzy. Danny: Oh jeez, stay with me! Stay awake, girl!  
  
Dea: Danny, it's hard. I'm really trying, I really am! It's getting worse Danny! Danny: He's standing right behind us isn't he?  
  
Dea: Want me to tell the truth? GYAH!!  
  
Dea keeled over backwards. She was awake, she was just trying to numb the pain even a little bit. She had to speak to Danny.  
  
Dea: DANNY!! Remember...remember when we were walking...Dash came up...and...I kicked him? Remember? Left a big 'E'... 'Member? That's when you...when you first said...you loved me! Remember?  
  
Danny: I remember! Dea, don't let go!  
  
Skulker: I'm tired of all this noise! This will shut you up for good! Danny: WHAT ARE YOU DOING??  
  
Skulker raised the remote over his head and brought it down on the table. It shattered into hundreds of pieces. Sparks flew from it. Dea grabbed her head covering her ears. She was screaming again. The frequency kept its pitch apparently. She shakily stood up. (This was quite a feat considering the pain) She shouted something about this being his last sight, she doesn't really remember. She kicked the top of the cage. It burst open and she climbed out. She fell the instant she hit the floor. She tried to turn into a Phantom, but she didn't have the strength. She whispered to Danny for help.  
  
Dea: Danny, you still have that pin? Danny: Yeah! Here!  
  
She took the pin and jammed it in. It was stuck now. She pulled a few more out of her hair and jammed them in also. She turned and looked a Skulker with a weak, menacing smile on. Right then, she kicked the lock off. The pins made it stiff enough to just fall off. Danny then climbed out too and attacked Skulker right away. Meanwhile, the pitch in Dea's head reached so high, she couldn't take it. She fell down and hit the floor. Crashes and sparks flew everywhere in the background. Danny flew back down, a light trickle of blood coming from the corner of his mouth. He wiped it away and turned back to Dea. He saw her on the floor, unconscious. Again, her breathing was getting more shallow by the minute. Danny woke her up.  
  
Danny: DEA! DEA!! WAKE UP! Dea, come on, wake up, please! Please!  
  
Dea's eyes fluttered open for just a few minutes. Just long enough to talk. When she spoke it was in a whisper.  
  
Dea: Danny, I can't hear anything. I can't see either. Danny, I told you I wasn't worth it! I told you to leave... I know it's you, because I can feel your heartbeat. Everyone's heart pattern is different. Yours is always beating fast...like you've got adrenaline flowing in you perpetually. UGH!! Danny! The pitch's getting higher! Danny...wait...  
  
Her eyes closed but she was still speaking. Her breaths were becoming shorter, more frequent.  
  
Dea: Danny, I can feel it. You're speaking...I can't hear it. Danny...behind the...workbench...in the next room....  
  
She pointed over to the door with whatever strength she had, and fainted. Danny knew he had to hurry. He ran as fast as he could to the room. There was only a wooden workbench and a table littered with many objects. Danny tipped over the workbench and there was a small transmitter. It was beeping slightly. Danny broke the antennae and turned it off. He ran back through the doorway to Dea. Her arms were still encircling her face and her breathing was still fairly shallow. She was cold again...colder than Danny willed her to be. Her breathing deepened a little bit. It deepened even more until it was her normal breathing again. Her body temperature stayed colder than usual, but she was alive. Danny held her head in his lap, waiting for her to regain consciousness. Several hours passed. She hadn't stirred a bit, but she was still breathing. Another two hours later, Dea woke up. She looked weakly into Danny's eyes (or where she thought they were) and said quietly, "We made it." Danny smiled.  
  
Danny: We did Dea. We made it. Skulker's gone. You're ok, I'm ok. Nothing can happen now. Dea: But Dan...I still can't see. (sigh) Is this the way it's going to be?  
  
Danny: If it is, then we'll get through it. I'm always here for you... Dea: No matter what. When I'm with you, I'm not scared. Even if I can't see. Hey, any idea how this happened? I can hear again, but I can't see. Danny: It probably happened because you were blind for longer than deaf. You could be blind for...life.  
  
Dea sat up as best she could. She looked at where she thought Danny was sitting. She hugged him. She could never express the gratitude she felt toward him for saving her life. 


	19. Chapter 19

Danny heard someone coming down the two-story house. They hid just as they came down the stairs.  
  
Voice: Sheldon? Did some of your collectables escape again? Keep them in their cages, I'm tired of using my good ones.  
  
The voice must have belonged to Skulker's mother. As she drew nearer to the cardboard box which they were hiding behind, Dea covered her ears again. Danny heard the beeping from some device too, but it didn't hurt. The device turned off as Dea collapsed again. Danny suddenly saw a large woman in a battle suit even bigger than Skulker's standing in front of them. She picked both of them up with one hand and dropped them in two separate cages, even more reinforced than the ones they were in before. She padlocked the doors on top and went to wake Skulker.  
  
Woman: Sheldon, honey! Wake up! If I've told you once, I've told you a million times, don't play too rough with your collectables! Look at the long-haired one! She's nearly dead, Leave them be Sheldon!  
  
Skulker: Yes, Mother.  
  
Mom: That's better. Dinner will be ready in an hour.  
  
Skulker: Alright.  
  
His mother climbed the stairs again. Skulker stood up and sat down in a chair and started working on something. Dea sat up with what strength she had and leaned her back against the bars of the cage.  
  
Dea: (sigh) It's no use. We won't make it out of here. Everything we tried failed.  
  
Danny: we're GOING to get out of here. I'm going to make sure you're safe.  
  
Dea: You're parents probably don't even realize we're missing, you know. Sorry to say it but they're not exactly the most observant people I know.  
  
Skulker: Would you two SHUT UP!!  
  
Dea: Skulker, this time you can't hurt me. This time, I'm safe.  
  
Skulker: That's what you think! Your boyfriend may have destroyed my transmitter, but I still have other things!  
  
Dea: Dear God, not again. I WILL NOT BE SILENCED!!  
  
Skulker walked into the next room and they heard him shuffle around a bit. Danny and Dea looked at each other. Skulker (or shall we say Sheldon!!) walked back out holding what looked like a big radio. Danny thingyed an eyebrow, but Dea was muttering, "No, no, no, no, nooooo." Skulker set it down on the table and pulled out a simple silver rod. Danny was still very skeptical but Dea was frightened. He moved the rod a few inches from the antennae and Dea screamed again. Skulker removed the rod after a few seconds and sat back down.  
  
Danny: What is that thing??  
  
Dea: (panting) That's a holophone. Put the silver rod to the antennae and it creates a frequency wave so high pitched even dogs wouldn't hear it. For people to hear it you would need to put the metal casing around the antennae so it reverberates.  
  
Danny: Dang, this stinks! We're in reinforced cages and he has something worse this time.  
  
Dea: Yeah, but it's just a padlock this time. We can probably pick it. I've still got some bobby pins, and I think I have a nail file on my pocket knife.  
  
Danny: Seriously? Give it here, I'll try.  
  
Danny went to work picking the lock again. He was at it for half an hour before Dea snatched it back.  
  
Dea: Lemme try.  
  
She was as it for five minutes before the lock clicked open. Dea would be free...if she hadn't dropped the knife. When she dropped it she tried to catch it again and she cut herself on the finger.  
  
Dea: Ouch!! Dang, that's deep.  
  
Danny: Don't worry about that right now. Just get me outta here and we can leave!  
  
They were in the clear until the knife slipped from her grasp. It made a loud banging on the tile floor. Skulker looked up, saw Dea, and picked up the silver rod and moved it closer to the antennae. Dea screamed and fell to the floor. Skulker laughed at her pain.  
  
Skulker: You're nothing but a human.  
  
Dea: That's what you think!  
  
She transformed into a phantom and shakily stood up. She moved closer to Skulker and every step she took, Skulker moved the rod closer.  
  
Dea: You know, you've been trying to kill me since I was stuck in that accursed cage. Ugh! I've said it before, and I'll say it again: You can not defeat me. What didn't kill me made me stronger. I'm tired of you, and I'm tired of thinking I'll never get out of here.  
  
Actually, you know what? I'm just plain tired.  
  
Dea slowly floated up to his chest height. During this entire monologue, she moved ever closer to Skulker. This time, the rod was as close as it could get to the antennae and Dea was still standing. She cracked her knuckles and hit Skulker with all her might. Skulker lay on the other side of the room, out cold, and he dropped the silver rod. Dea walked slowly over to Danny's cage, feeling her way along the floor. She dropped down beside Danny and started to pick the lock, ignoring the throbbing in her head. The lock clicked open and Danny climbed out. He kneeled down next to Dea and helped her up. She swayed dangerously for a few seconds and leaned on Danny's shoulder. She stood back up again and Danny started walking. He led her by her arms and, seeing as she still couldn't see, walked out the door, giving Skulker a last kick in the shins.  
  
They passed through the portal and walked straight up to their rooms to change into clean clothes. Dea's were soaked with tears and Danny's were soaked with sweat and a little blood. They were changed and Dea came to visit Danny in his room. She made her way to his computer chair, sat down, and looked at where Danny supposedly was.  
  
Dea: How're we going to explain to your parents that I'm blind? To my parents? We very well can't tell them we were kidnapped by ghosts, now can we?  
  
Danny: If we did, we'd be in cages again. Why don't we tell them you spilled a chemical in your eyes? Maybe from my dad's lab?  
  
Dea: Good idea. You'll have to tell your parents they can't rearrange anything, for as long as I'm here.  
  
Danny: Huh?  
  
Dea: Rearranging anything when a blind person's around will mess them up. They'll no longer know where everything is, so they'll bump into things and can get seriously injured.  
  
Danny: Sounds rehearsed.  
  
Dea: When I was nine my mom took me with her to the children's hospital for some lecture. It stuck with me ever since.  
  
Danny: This is going to be a job explaining to my parents. 


	20. Chapter 20

Danny led Dea down the stairs to go tell his parents...they were going to have to sometime, right? Danny's parents were sitting at the kitchen table working on their latest ludicrous invention. Danny looked at Dea nervously, but Dea squeezed his hand reassuringly. They stood in front of Danny's parents, nervously waiting for them to look up.  
  
Jack: Hey you two! Check out our latest invention! It's designed to make invisible ghosts visible.  
  
Maddie: Just two more days, and it's finished!  
  
Jack: It's finished?? Wonderful!  
  
Danny: Mom, Dad, um...I have to tell you something.  
  
Jazz was sitting in the living room reading her book, Surviving Adolescence Through Therapy. When she heard this, she muttered, "This is gonna be good" and walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.  
  
Dea: Jazz, get outta here!  
  
Jazz: No way, I have a right to be here.  
  
Danny: Shut up, both of you. Ouch! Don't kick me!  
  
Dea: Danny, just say it.  
  
Danny: Dad, Dea was downstairs looking for uuhh...  
  
Dea: A replacement screw! Um, I needed a replacement screw for the trucks on my skateboard.  
  
Danny: Yeah! Anyway, um...  
  
Dea: Spill it Danny, I'm blind!  
  
His parents gasped. They looked at each other, utterly stunned. Jazz laughed uproariously.  
  
Jazz: Mom, Dad, you can't really believe them! She wouldn't have known I walked in unless she could see!  
  
Dea: (falsely laughing) You know, it's a funny thing. When you go blind your other senses heighten unbelievably. Like right now I can tell you're clicking your fingernails together under the table.  
  
Maddie: How did this happen?  
  
Danny: I told you, she was looking for a spare screw for the trucks on her skateboard and she tripped, and some chemicals got knocked over.  
  
Maddie: Jack! I thought I told you to put a lid on those barrels!  
  
Jack: Well, yes, you did Honey, but I got called away. There was a crash upstairs and I thought it was a ghost!  
  
Jazz: That was me. I dropped a plate.  
  
Maddie: (sigh) I suppose there's nothing we can do about it.  
  
Jazz: They're so lying. Here, watch. Think fast!  
  
Jazz threw an orange at Dea, but Danny caught it instead.  
  
Danny: Jazz, we're not kidding around here!  
  
Dea: No Danny, it's ok. Give it here. Jazz, I may not be able to see the orange you threw...  
  
She set it on the table and picked up one of the letter openers on the table. She threw it across the room and it landed in the middle of the orange.  
  
Dea: But I got more in return. I might not be able to walk down the sidewalk by myself, and I'll have to work on memorizing where everything in the house is, but I'm OK, all in all.  
  
Jack: Good for you! You'd be good at darts!  
  
Maddie: Jack, this is not the time. Maybe you should be downstairs putting lids on those chemicals?  
  
Jack: Erm...Yes Maddie.  
  
Danny's dad left to go down to the lab. The conversation finished five minutes later and Dea was about to go back up to her room. When she tried to walk through the doorway, she tripped over a plank of wood that had been there to mark the doorway for years. She stood up looking embarrassed.  
  
Dea: I'm ok, no big deal, I'm totally fine!  
  
She finally mad her way up the stairs, tripping twice and hurriedly reassuring them she's ok. Jazz shook her head. She still thought they were lying just to stir up trouble for the sake of it. Danny's eyes brightened as he thought of an idea.  
  
Danny: Hey, Mom?  
  
Maddie: Yes, Danny?  
  
Danny: Mom, can we get Dea a dog?  
  
Maddie: Oh, Danny, that's very sweet, but I don't think we could take care of a dog.  
  
Danny: But Mom, her birthday is three days away, and we could get her a seeing eye dog!  
  
Jazz: he's got a good idea there Mom.  
  
Maddie: ....Oh, I suppose it's alright.  
  
Danny: Yes!  
  
Maddie: We'll take her to the pet store on Saturday.  
  
For Danny, the days passed in anticipation. Dea had no idea what a surprise she was in for, and she remained happy. Since she could no longer see, she stuck to doing small crafts by feel such as making wooden necklaces or sewing small rhinestones on random things. Dea still hadn't gone outside and Sam and Tucker had returned on her birthday. She refused to see them even though she desperately wanted too. They hadn't seen each other in three months and they missed each other.  
  
Tucker: What's her problem? Why won't she talk to us?  
  
Danny: I'm waiting for her to tell you herself.  
  
Sam: Danny, just tell us!  
  
Danny: No. I'm waiting for her.  
  
Sam: Fine, if you're not going to tell us, then at least go upstairs and convince her to tell us!  
  
Danny: Fine, but I'm not promising anything.  
  
Danny walked up the stairs and knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Dea took longer answering than usual, and when she did she just opened the door and let him in.  
  
Dea: I'll tell them soon. I was listening in. I could hear you guys downstairs.  
  
Danny: Why not just tell them now?  
  
Dea: (sigh) I dunno.  
  
Danny: Look, they're gonna find out anyway, and when they do, they won't treat you any differently. That's what true friends do.  
  
Dea: How do you do it? I mean dang, you can send anyone on a guilt trip. Alright, I'll go. Don't lead me down the stairs though OK?  
  
Danny: OK. I won't. C'mon, they're waiting downstairs.  
  
Danny walked down the stairs and watched Dea come down slowly. She felt her way very slowly and Tucker, being his usual rude self, was getting annoyed.  
  
Tucker: Come on Dea! It doesn't take this long to walk down the stairs!  
  
Dea: Shove it Tucker! It's harder for me now!  
  
Sam: How can it be harder?  
  
Dea stopped at the foot of the stairs and looked at a blank spot in the room. She held her hand out for Danny and he stepped up beside her and whispered something in her ear. She whispered something back and felt for Sam's arm. She couldn't find her so just stopped.  
  
Dea: You guys... Danny told you what happened the other day right?  
  
Tucker: No, why? What happened?  
  
Danny: It's a REEEEAALLY long story!  
  
Danny and Dea went to work explaining what happened in excruciating detail. Dea filled in the parts Danny missed but Danny left out the part about Dea being blind.  
  
Danny: It's time Dea!  
  
Dea: (sigh) Fine. You guys...I-I can't see.  
  
Tucker: ...You mean you're blind?  
  
Dea: No, Tuck, I mean I can't eat, of coarse it means I'm blind.  
  
Sam: When did this happen?  
  
Danny: The other day. Let's get off the subject. Dea, we've got a surprise for you.  
  
Tucker: We have to walk a ways though.  
  
Sam: It'll be worth it though.  
  
Dea: Oh, guys, I don't want to go outside.  
  
Danny: (getting up) Come on, Dea, we're taking you somewhere.  
  
Dea: Aww, come on you guys, I really don't want to go outside.  
  
Sam: Don't worry about it, no one's going to notice!  
  
They forced Dea to get up and go outside. She was getting pale without sunlight anyway. Danny, Sam, and Tucker led her down the sidewalk talking about nonsense things and trying to get her to join in the conversations. Little did she know they were taking her to the pet store, as it was her birthday. They walked in the store and Dea still didn't have a clue. Danny had picked out a dog for her beforehand: A tiny little orange and white terrier. Just the dog Dea wanted. They took her to the back room and let her feel him.  
  
Dea: Danny! Is this- is this a Mut Terrier?  
  
Danny: Yep!  
  
Sam: He's your birthday present from us!  
  
Dea: You guys have got to be kidding me!  
  
Tuck: Nope! They call him Shiny down here, but you're free to re-name him!  
  
Dea: Oh my gosh guys! Thanks! Oh, I wish I could see him!  
  
Danny: He's gonna help. He's been trained as a seeing eye dog, so he could help you out.  
  
Dea: Wow you guys! It's good to know you're always thinking of me! This is the best present ever! I've always wanted a little dog like this.  
  
Dea gave them each a hug, Tucker looking strained, hooked the leash to Shiny's collar, and Danny led her out. This relly was the best birthday gift ever for Dea. 


	21. Chapter 21

The new school year was coming very fast. In one week everyone would be back to school, and they couldn't help but admit they wanted to get back. Danny, Sam, and Tucker desperately wanted to go back to school, but Dea was hesitant. As she was still blind, she was nervous about it. She feared everyone would treat her differently, or even play tricks that would humiliate.  
  
Dea: Danny, I really don't wanna go back. What if they laugh?  
  
Sam: They won't.  
  
Tucker: If anything, they'll feel sympathetic for you.  
  
Dea: I don't want them to feel sorry for me, I just want to be left alone....  
  
Danny: Yeah, like Britt and Alex are going to leave any girl alone. They're the jerks of the 10th grade.  
  
Dea: If they bother me I'll sock 'em so hard it'll wake up their dentists. Or I could put sugar in their gas tanks. Which ever causes more damage.  
  
Sam: Whatever works for you!  
  
Tucker: I think you should put salt in there, it dissolves the metal and makes it rust so that-  
  
Danny: Tucker! Shut up.  
  
Tucker: Shutting up!  
  
Dea: Tuck, if I had a nickel for every time I heard you say that, I'd be a billionaire.  
  
Tucker: Ha, ha, ha, very funny.  
  
Dea: I thought so too!  
  
Everyone laughed at this. They were all ready for the new school year. September First came and while Danny tried to sleep in, Dea was up two hours before they had to leave. When Danny walked into her room, she was standing in front of her closet feeling the brail tags on her things.  
  
Dea: Danny, I can't figure this out!  
  
Danny: Lemme see.  
  
The words were on the back of the tags and Danny turned the over. He asked her what she wanted to wear for today.  
  
Dea: I want my black and green pants and my "Cute but kind of evil" shirt. I can get the bracelets and that on my own.  
  
Danny: Here ya' go. You sure you don't wanna leave Shi-Shi here today?  
  
Dea: Yeah, I'm sure. I keep saying this over and over, but you never listen to me: You worry too much!  
  
Danny: Maybe I do! I'll see ya' downstairs. We have to leave in ten minutes.  
  
Dea: OK, I'll be down in five.  
  
Dea came downstairs five minutes later, like she promised. Right as she entered the kitchen she went automatically to the cabinet and took out a cereal bar. She knew where everything in the house was now, she was getting accustomed to the order of things. She started eating it and walked over to Shi-Shi and clipped the bone covered leash to his black collar. The school normally didn't allow dogs or any pets in the school, but Dea was a special case. She was going to bring Shi-Shi to school to help lead her to her classes.  
  
Five minutes later, Dea was standing by the door waiting for Danny and looking nervous. He came by and she put her hand on his shoulder, and he led the way out the door. They walked to the stop sign and there were Sam and Tucker, chatting while waiting for them.  
  
Danny: Hey guys.  
  
Tucker: Hey! Dea, what's with the dog? I don't think the school allows-  
  
Dea: Tuck, for once, shut your trap.  
  
Tucker: Shutting up!  
  
Nothing much eventful happened on the way to school unless you count running into Dash. Dash was with one of his blondie girlfriends, trying to get her to go to the movies with him on Saturday night. Dash heard Danny and his friends behind him and abandoned his little friend just to bully them.  
  
Dash: Fenton! My girlfriend won't go to the movies on Saturday, and I'm gonna take it out on you!  
  
Danny: Does he find new ways to torture me every year?  
  
Dea: Dash? 'Zat you?  
  
Dash: Who'd ya' think it was sweet heart?  
  
Dea: Sorry, I just didn't recognize you considering your face got uglier over the summer.  
  
Dash: You're cute. How 'bout movies this Saturday?  
  
Dea: Dash, I've told you a million times, I have a boyfriend and I don't like you at all!  
  
Dash: Your little boyfriend's gonna get it now!  
  
Danny: Oh, no.  
  
Dea: (pushing past him) Dash, leave him alone, I'm just tired of you.  
  
Dash was stunned by her standing up to him. So much so that he let them pass without another word. Dea had Literature class as her first subject this year, and she had to meet in the library. Sam walked her there and hurried off to Science. Dea sat down in a chair and listened to the instructions the teacher was giving. He told them they were to do a report on an explorer or something, and to go find a few books in the shelves. Dea asked the grumpy librarian if she could lead her over to the brail section. Unfortunately, Britt and Alex saw this and followed. They had a whispered conversation between the two of them.  
  
Britt: Something's going on, and as editor of the school newspaper, I vow to find out!  
  
Alex: Why she in the brail section? She ain't blind!  
  
Britt: Just more to find out for our article my friend!  
  
They walked quietly over to a shelf just behind the one Dea was in. Dea started speaking to them even though she couldn't see them.  
  
Dea: Britt, Alex? Ah, yeah, I can hear your heartbeats. Want to find something out about me, the smarter one of the tenth grade, just to ruin my reputation? Yes, I heard your entire conversation. Not as dumb as I look am I?  
  
Britt: Listen you, we know something's going on and we're going to find out if it's the last thing we do!  
  
Alex: Are ya' blind or somethin'? Why would you be usin' the brail section?  
  
Dea: First off, it's none of your business, second, why should you care, and third, maybe I have a good reason for using the brail section that I just don't feel like sharing with you. I hope you'll leave all the girls that are prettier than you alone...actually, I should have just said, leave all the girls alone this year. Sorry! I need to work on combining my sentences. Love ya'!  
  
Dea stalked off back to her chair, Shi-Shi leading, looking excited. Alex viciously vowed to get her back for those remarks and walked back to her chair.  
  
The day dragged slowly by and Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Dea were all thankful that it was lunchtime. Danny led Dea to the lunchroom and they all hurried through the lunch line so they could eat.  
  
Tucker: How's your day so far, Dea?  
  
Dea: Well, if you rule out the fact that everyone's been knocking my books down, knocking me into lockers, and trying to trip me, then it's been pretty good. (sarcastically)How was yours?  
  
Sam: Sounds like a tough day already. They always seem to pick on you don't they?  
  
Danny: Any idea who did that?  
  
Dea: (viciously) Ohh, I bet it was them, Britt and Alex. I think they knew...when I was in the brail section of the library....  
  
Sam: They found out already?  
  
Tucker: They couldn't have.  
  
Dea: I think they could have, and I think they did.  
  
Danny: Told ya' they wouldn't rest 'till they got dirt on ya'.  
  
Dea threw her eraser at him and they all laughed. They thought it was funny, even if they were annoyed by Britt and Alex.  
  
Their day passed relatively normal (except for Dea, she had to keep picking up her books) until after school. Britt and Alex were leading a group of girls, all of them holding a glass of some drink, towards Danny and his friends. They all smiled mischievously as they approached. Dea heard them and turned around.  
  
Alex: We know what's goin' on!  
  
Britt: We most certainly do! You're blind, aren't you Deana Meyers?  
  
Dea: (falsely scared) Oh, no, you've figured out my first name!! Gee, I'm real scared now.  
  
A few of the girls spoke to her just like Britt and Alex did, all asking her the same question. Dea kept her face even and her temper cool.  
  
Dea: (sigh) I guess I have to admit it, I'm blind. Go ahead, make fun of me, whatever. I don't honestly care anymore.  
  
The girls all made a circle around Dea, excluding the others. They started lightly pushing her and calling her "Blindy". A pretty silly nick-name, but it hurt nonetheless. They wouldn't stop shoving her until she was face down on the ground. She just kept getting back up and ignored them calling her names and laughing. After getting shoved to the ground for the third time, she finally snapped on them. She stood up, dusted herself off, and starting shouting.  
  
Dea: You know what?! This is NOT how you should treat someone who can't see anything! You have absolutely NO IDEA what I went through this summer! I don't think ANY of you prissy sissies could have taken it! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go home and do my homework! BUH BYE!  
  
She turned around and shoved Britt, then left the little circle, grabbing Danny's shoulders and shoving him along too. For someone who was blind, she sure had great precision. 


End file.
